Barian's Switch
by senshi moon
Summary: Kaito and Rio switch bodies! How will they deal with the other's lives? Will they ever get back to normal? How will others react? And why did Barian switch their bodies? Chapter 11: "Onii-sama, Ryouga's father is dead..."
1. Night of the Body Switch

**So I got this idea from my little sister even though all she did was sit there. My brother helped too. Kaito and Rio switch bodies! I'm so excited! Not that they switch bodies but for writing this. It takes place at night after a rainy day. First Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal multi-chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!" Running...jumping over a puddle. Getting to the source of that laugh. It could only belong to one force. _'The Barian!' _Kaito thought as he kept running towards the source. When he got there, he breathed deeply. He looked around him to find where the source was hidden.

"Barian! Where are you?! Show yourself!" Kaito demanded.

"Barian!" A new voice said. Kaito looked behind him to see Ryouga's sister coming toward him. When she was next to him, she panted. "Where did you take Ryouga?!"

Kaito looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Rio looked at him. "They took my nii-san to get Yuma to go after them. Yuma right now is dueling for my brother, and he told me to come aid you." Kaito looked foward. '_That's why they didn't come.'_

"HAHAHA! Welcome..." A form appeared before them. It was Mizael! "I've been expecting you. Especially you." He pointed to Kaito. "If you want your brother and your friend to live...you have to duel for their lives!" Mizael said as he prepared his duel disk. "You two against me!" _'Because HE ordered it so!'_

Rio looked at Kaito. "Fine by me." Kaito looked at her and nodded. They both prepared their duel disks. "D-gazer! Set!"

"DUEL!"

Throughout the duel, Kaito and Rio managed to bring Mizael's life points to 1000. Rio's life points were 1500 while Kaito's were 1300. _'Okay! We might be able to win this if we play our cards right!' _Rio thought as it was Mizael's turn. She looked at her field. She had two face downs and Ice Beast Zerofyne while Kaito had Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with a face down. Mizael, for some reason, did not have his own Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon on his field. Instead, he had an irrelevant monster. In other words, a monster that was NOT that dragon.

"I draw." Mizael arched a brow. "So the card finally comes. It's been good stalling you guys, but I must now take my leave. I play Barian's Switch! Two monsters of my choosing...switch souls!"

Kaito and Rio widened their eyes. "What?!"

"How is that possible?!" Rio yelled.

"It cannot be negated by any other means! And it also comes with a price! The monsters's owners also switch souls! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that, a dark purple aura surrounded Kaito and Rio and their monsters.

"W-What's happening?!" Rio questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm sure-" Kaito did not get to finish. They both screamed as they were enveloped in the darkness. Mizael smirked.

Vector appeared. "Good job Mizael...or should I say Alit?" Vector said as Mizael revealed himself to truly be Alit. "Let's go." With that, the two Barians disappeared. Kaito and Rio layed unconciously on the ground. Their monsters and cards back in their decks. As soon as the Barians left, Ryouga and Yuma came around to look for Kaito and Rio.

"Rio! Rio?! Where are you?!" Ryouga shouted as he ran around looking for his sister.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Yuma also shouted as he ran behind Shark. Yuma looked around and saw two figures lying on the ground. "Shark!" Yuma pointed to the two figures' direction. They both ran to them. It was Rio and Kaito. Ryouga bent down to his sister while Yuma did to Kaito.

"Rio...Rio!" Ryouga had his sister in his arms and was now trying to shake her awake. Rio slowly opened her eyes. Ryouga looked so relieved that he hugged her immediately. "I'm so glad..." Rio looked at him.

"Ryouga...Why are you hugging me? And why are you calling me 'Rio'?" 'Rio' questioned. Ryouga looked at his sister in confusion.

"W-What are you talking about Rio?" At that time, 'Kaito' woke up.

"Shark! Kaito's awake!" Yuma happily exclaimed. 'Kaito' furrowed his brows in annoyment.

"Mou! Be quiet! And why are you calling me Kaito?! And why is Ryouga over there..." 'Kaito' looked at 'Rio'. They both widened their eyes. 'Rio' walked over to 'Kaito' while 'Kaito' did the same. They both stood staring at each other. Yuma and Ryouga looked in confusion. 'Rio' and 'Kaito' looked at Yuma and at Ryouga.

"Nii-san..." 'Kaito' slowly said. Ryouga widened his eyes.

"Yuma..." Yuma gave a dumbfounded face when 'Rio' said his name. Shouldn't she be saying Shark's? And why did Kaito-

"We've switched bodies," both said at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Yuma and Ryouga yelled simutaneously.

'Kaito', or should I say Rio, pouted. "Hey! We've both said it! Why don't you believe us?!"

Yuma scratched his head. "It's not that we don't believe you. It's just that it is very difficult to believe..." Rio, in Kaito's body, glared at him.

"How?! Would Kaito ever act the way HE...is doing right now...? Or I?...Whatever! The thing is that I'm Rio in Kaito's body while Kaito is in my body!" Rio, in Kaito's body, exclaimed. Ryouga, meanwhile, was shaking his head profusely.

"N-No-NO! This can't be happening...It just can't!" Ryouga screamed in frustration. "There is no way my sister is stuck in the body of my worst rival! There is just no-"

"Unless it was Barian's doing," Kaito, in Rio's body, smoothly interrupted. Ryouga looked at her-er-him.

"I guess it is possible. There is no way that Rio would ever interrupt smoothly-"

"Hey! I resent that-AHH!" All three guys, well Kaito in Rio's body, looked up. 'Kaito' saw...a cat! He ran to Ryouga. "Ryouga! Get him away! Get rid of him!" 'Kaito' yelled and wailed.

Ryouga sighed. "Yep. Definetly. They really did switch bodies. But now, what are we going to do about this?"

'Rio' looked at him. "The only thing we can do is live the other's life until we can unravel this situation."

Ryouga tried glare at 'her', but it proved to be difficult because he saw..._Rio_, not Kaito. "And how would that be possible?"

"The only part in my life your sister would really need to worry about is Haruto. And Mizael coming for a duel for Galaxy Eyes."

Ryouga, again, tried to glare at 'her', but it was more difficult than he imagined it would be. "Wouldn't it be better to just explain the situation to the people around you guys while you guys live normally but in different bodies?" 'Rio' shook her head.

"No Ryouga. It will cause many problems if I were to be hunted by my rivals. And besides-"

"Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7 came and immediately went to Kaito. Well, his body.

'Kaito' smiled at him which caused Orbital 7 to be shocked. "Aw...Orbital cares for you a lot Kaito..."

Orbital 7 stammered, "W-W-What are you t-talking about K-Kaito-sama?"

"Orbital." Orbital 7 turned to 'Rio', surprised that she had the same tone as- "I'm Kaito."

"What?!" Orbital looked to Yuma and Ryouga. They both nodded. "What's going on?!"

'Rio' spoke, "I'll begin explaining the events..." So Kaito and Rio began explaining about Mizael and Barian's Switch.

Yuma furrowed his eyebrows. "That explains why you guys switched bodies, er souls, but...why _you _guys?"

'Kaito' shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe they were bored and decided to see how interesting humans act when their bodies are switched." Everyone looked at him, er her. It was still difficult for the people around them to adjust to the situation.

'Rio' furrowed her, his, eyebrows. "No. It has to be more than that. We have to each have something that they want, but they can't get."

Ryouga turned to his sister, er Kaito in his sister's body. "But wouldn't it be best to kidnap you in that scenario? If you guys have something they want, I hardly believe that making you guys switch bodies would help them accomplish that."

'Rio' glared at Ryouga. "I know. And I was about to elaborate-"

"Argh! This is so confusing! I can't take it anymore!" Yuma shouted. "I know it's important to figure out why Barian chose them to switch bodies. But shouldn't we instead try to figure out how are we going to explain this situation to Haruto and Shark's sister's friends?!"

'Kaito' nodded. "He's right. We need to figure out how we are going to explain this to everyone."

'Rio' looked at him, er her. "But we can't explain this to everyone. Only the people we know. One thing is for certain." All eyes on him. "We can't tell my father." Before anyone could ask why, 'Rio' spoke again. "Trust me on this." Everyone nodded, accepting the terms.

Ryouga sighed. "We all better head home now...So I guess-"

"We have no other choice," 'Rio' interrupted.

Ryouga, once again, tried to glare at her, er him but couldn't. He turned to 'Kaito'. "Rio. Please take care of yourself. Try to...act like Kaito...This is really awkward..."

'Kaito' nodded and sighed sadly. "It sure is." 'He' turned to Orbital 7. "Orbital-san. We should go to Haruto-san and explain to him."

Orbital 7 stayed there, frozen in place.

"Orbital." Orbital turned to 'Rio'. "Listen to her. Follow her commands and try to explain to Haruto this situation..."

Orbital nodded weakly. "U-Understood."

'Rio' looked at Ryouga. "I guess I'm heading with you..."

Ryouga tried to glare at him but couldn't since it was Rio's body. "I guess." He turned to Rio in Kaito's body. "Rio...please take care of yourself."

'Kaito' had watery eyes and opened 'his' arms for a hug with a huge smile. "Ani..."

Ryouga twitched. "This is extremely weird..." Ryouga went closer to 'Kaito'. When he was close enough, 'Kaito' enveloped him in 'his' arms. Ryouga twitched some more and found it difficult to return the hug. _'This is not Kaito! It's Rio!...Try not to pull away...' _To Ryouga's relief, 'Kaito' pulled away.

'Kaito' looked at Ryouga. "Wow nii-san! You are _way _shorter than Kaito!"

Ryouga twitched again. "What does that say about _you_, Rio? You are shorter than _me_."

'Kaito' blinked. "Really?" 'Kaito' walked over to 'Rio'. 'Rio' unknowingly twitched when 'Kaito' stood in front of 'her', towering over 'her'. "Wow...I never knew I was this short."

'Rio' glared at the ground. _'I'm going to have to adjust to this height of vision...'_ When Kaito, in Rio's body, finished thinking that, realization hit him. All the people around them looked at 'her'.

"What's wrong Shark's imouto?!" Yuma asked. He widened his eyes when he realized his mistake. "I mean: Kaito?"

'Rio' sighed and looked at 'Kaito'. "How are _we _going to handle...changing clothes?"

'Kaito' blushed while Ryouga, Yuma, and Orbital 7...flushed.

"U-U-Umm..." 'Kaito' stammered.

Yuma glanced at him, er her. "It's very weird seeing Kaito stammer even if it's not him."

Ryouga looked at the two back and forth. "Really...? This is _not _my day..."

'Kaito' looked towards 'Rio'. "I guess we can have blindfolds on...or we can just not look when we need to change..." This situation was making everyone uncomfortable.

'Rio' nodded. "That's sounds reasonable."

Ryouga sighed exasperatedly. "Before this situation becomes more uncomfortable than it already is, let's just all go home." Everyone nodded.

"Wait!" To everyone's surprise, it was Yuma who stopped them.

'Kaito' glared at him. "What?!"

Yuma flinched backwards, still not used to the whole switcheroo. "Um...What about your guys' decks?!"

'Rio' and 'Kaito' widened their eyes. 'Rio' spoke first.

"We can leave our decks with our respective bodies, so it won't arouse suspicion."

'Kaito' looked at 'her' and nodded. "That sounds fine."

Yuma nodded. "Yosh! We are all in agreement!" At this point, everyone was tired, so they just ignored him.

"Let's go Rio...er, Kaito..." Ryouga called as he started walking back to the house. 'Rio' followed him but not before looking at Orbital 7. They both nodded. With that, 'Rio' and Ryouga walked away.

Yuma looked at Orbital 7 and at 'Kaito'. "Well, I should go now! Bye, Kaito, Orbital!"

'Kaito' glared annoyingly at Yuma. "For the last time I'm-" Yuma left before he could be corrected.

So Orbital 7 and 'Kaito' were the only ones left. 'Kaito' sheepishly looked at Orbital 7. "Um...Orbital-san?"

Orbital looked up. "Y-Yes?!...Oh! That's right! Let's get going!" They walked back to the house.

* * *

**How will they be able to explain this to Haruto? How will they deal with Kaito's father? Will they explain the situation to their friends? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope I didn't confuse anyone...Why do I say that when I _know_ I confused somebody...? To clear things up, the single quotation marks are used to tell who is who. For example: 'Rio' is Kaito, 'Kaito' is Rio. I don't know how long this is going to be...But, I already know the ending...I'm going to center this fic about Kaito and Rio's problems with their families...and themselves. I guess you could say it won't be like my others...You guys know the drill! Confused, ask! Stuff and stuff...Well! ~Ja ne!**


	2. Tours of the Houses

**Well, here is chapter two! Thanks to all those who reviewed and are following this story! So...this takes place right after they all go home...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal!**

* * *

"Nii-san! How did it go with the Barians?" asked Haruto as he saw him and Orbital 7 coming in. He went towards them.

'Kaito' smiled. "It's cute that you worry about your brother Haruto-san." Haruto abruptly stopped walking when he heard his 'brother' talk like that.

"W-Why are you talking like that nii-san?" Haruto stammered. Orbital 7 went to him.

"Haruto-sama. You may want to sit down..." Orbital 7 and 'Kaito' began explaining what happened. When they were done, all Haruto could do was blink.

"So...The person right now in my nii-san's body is...Rio-san, correct?" Orbital and 'Kaito' nodded. "And the person in Rio-san's body is my _nii-san_." Once again, they nodded. "And all of this is because of the Barian."

"Correct," 'Kaito' said. 'He' winked at Haruto. All Haruto could do was stare blankly at 'him'.

"Um...I'm sorry Rio-san, but...it's weird to see my brother's body do that-"

"Don't worry Haruto-san! I'll try my best to act like your brother!" 'Kaito' exclaimed.

Haruto sweatdropped. "Rio-san...Nii-san does not exclaim...At least I don't think so...He yells."

'Kaito' blinked. "Oh! Well in that case-"

"Kaito! You came back! How did it go with the Barians?" 'Kaito', Haruto, and Orbital 7 widened their eyes when they heard Dr. Faker's voice.

'Kaito' slowly turned to Dr. Faker and smiled sheepishly. This caught Dr. Faker off-guard that he stopped walking. Imagine his surprise when 'Kaito' answered.

'Kaito' smirked. "Of course I came back. They were tough, but we...won in the end." _'That was a total lie!'_ 'Kaito' watched the expressions of everyone around 'him'. Haruto facepalmed while Dr. Faker blinked in confusion.

"Actually tou-san, this is not-" Haruto began but was interrupted by his 'nii-san'.

"-the right time to talk! You know what?! I'm starving! Who's hungry?! I'll cook!" 'Kaito' sped into the kitchen before anyone could say anything. All Haruto and his father did was stare after 'Kaito'.

Dr. Faker stared at Haruto. "What does he mean about 'I'll cook!'?" Haruto shrugged. They both followed 'Kaito' into the kitchen while Orbital 7 went somewhere else.

* * *

"Here we are..." Ryouga said as he opened the door to his and Rio's house. 'Rio' walked in after him and looked around.

"It's small," 'Rio' commented.

Ryouga twitched. "Shut up! I guess I'm going to have to give you a tour around the house, huh...?"

'Rio' nodded and kept looking around. 'She' noticed that there was something missing. "Where are your parents?"

At this, Ryouga looked down. "They died in a car accident when Rio and I were little. They didn't let us stay in our mansion, and we didn't want to stay either. So we moved out."

'Rio' frowned. "Do you guys..."

"No. By ourselves. Basically, we only have each other."

'Rio' narrowed 'her' eyes. This was starting to become uncomfortable to the both of them. "I think it's time you showed me around the house."

"Right," Ryouga said quickly, grateful for the topic change. He took 'Rio' around and showed 'her' where everything was.

* * *

"All right! I'm finished!" 'Kaito' happily said as 'he' came in the dining room carrying a hot pan with cooked vegetables in it. 'He' walked over to the shocked family. "Ryouga! I hope you washed your hands! And don't think of arguing!"

"Ryouga? Your friend?" Dr. Faker asked, clearly confused.

'Kaito' gulped. It went out of hand! "R-Right! He has been...helping me! That's right! To fight the Barians! And I guess that..."

"Nii-san! This food is delicious!" At Haruto's voice, Dr. Faker turned his attention back to his food. Haruto caught 'Kaito's' glance and winked at 'him'. 'Kaito' smiled greatfully in return.

"Haruto is right Kaito...This _is _delicious...Where did you learn to cook like this?" Dr. Faker asked.

'Kaito' became silent. 'He' frowned. "It's a secret...I'm sorry..."

At this Dr. Faker smiled saddly. "It's alright...I know you still don't really trust me...I'll be going to bed now." Dr. Faker stood up and put his plate in the sink. He then went upstairs.

'Kaito' and Haruto just stared at him as he left. Then, 'Kaito' turned to Haruto. "Why was he sad?"

Haruto sighed. "Well, it's a long story. I would tell you the story, but I believe that nii-san should be the one to tell you. So you could know how he felt during those times..."

"Ohh...I remember Ryouga commenting something similar to that, but he didn't know the details. And he also felt that it was not appropriate to ask about that."

"Nii-san thinks the exact same way...Well, I think you should finish eating Rio-san, I mean _nii-san_."

'Kaito' smiled and began eating.

* * *

"Rio usually does the cooking, but since that's not possible, I'll go and cook something to eat for the both of us. You can sit at the table meanwhile," Ryouga stated as he finished the tour around the house. He entered the kitchen.

Meanwhile 'Rio' sat down and began to think. _'Living without parents huh...That's explains why they are so protective of each other...' _

"I'm finished," Ryouga stated as he came out of the kitchen carrying two plates. He set one in front of 'Rio' and sat down. They began eating.

"It's good," 'Rio' commented. Ryouga blinked in surprise at 'her' comment. "I suppose your parents..."

Ryouga nodded. "Yeah. My mom mostly. Even though my dad also knew how to cook, he wasn't as good as my mom. Anyone could tell that."

"You guys were a happy family," 'Rio' didn't ask, 'she' stated.

"I don't know if you would call us that since Rio and I argued most of the time."

"But you still protected her most of the time," 'Rio' countered. Ryouga nodded. "I see..."

"Eat. We are still going to have to figure out-"

"Right," 'Rio' interrupted since 'she' knew what he was going to say. They continued eating, both pondering different things.

* * *

"This right here is nii-san's room. In other words, the room you will use," Haruto explained as he and 'Kaito' toured around the house. Kaito's room was the last one for the tour.

'Kaito' nodded. "Yosh! Now I know where everything is!...Though I hope I can remember it..."

Haruto smiled. "You'll learn in time Rio-san...Oh! Before I forget: Why did you interrupt me when I was about to explain to tou-san that you are not nii-san?"

'Kaito' sighed. "Because your brother said so. He said to trust him in this."

Haruto sighed sadly. "It figures that nii-san was the one to give that order..."

'Kaito' looked at Haruto. "What type of...relationship does Kaito and your father have?"

Haruto smiled and attempted a joke. "An rocky one. That's what type."

Even if 'he' knew it was out of place, 'Kaito' couldn't help but laugh. "I see...Well, I should get going inside because tomorrow..." 'Kaito' turned to Haruto.

Haruto nodded since he understood what 'he' was trying to say. "Don't worry Rio-san. I'll teach you nii-san's schedule tomorrow."

'Kaito' smiled brightly at Haruto. "I'm so glad! Arigato, Haruto!" 'He' said goodbye to the little boy and went inside.

Haruto stood outside his door for a few minutes. "I wish nii-san could smile like that more often..." With that, Haruto went to his own room.

* * *

"Since you are now Rio, you are going to have to-"

"I know..." 'Rio' said, not wanting to hear the rest of it. Ryouga was standing by the doorway while 'Rio' walked over to 'her' bed.

Ryouga twitched in annoyance. "Whatever. Just be ready by the morning." With that, Ryouga closed the door behind him.

'Rio' laid down on the bed. _'Why did we get into this...? Why did Barian do this to us? What are they going to gain out of this...?' _'Rio' kept thinking until 'she' fell asleep.

* * *

"WHAT?! You used my face in front of Kaito?!" yelled Mizael when he found out that Alit used his name and face. He was right in front of Alit, glaring at him.

Alit frowned. "It was an order-" He was interrupted when Mizael grabbed the collar of his neck.

"I don't care that it was! Why my face?!"

Alit glared at Mizael. "It doesn't matter-" Alit abruptly stopped himself when he saw Mizael heading out. "Where are you going?!"

Mizael turned to him. "Where do you think? To clear my name!"

"But wait!" Alit called out to Mizael. "I still haven't told you that..." Alit trailed off when Mizael disappeared. "...he switched bodies with Kamishiro Ryouga's sister..."

* * *

**Wow! I did not know that I could update that quickly...Well, here it is! Hope you guys liked it. Yeah. Characters...Yeah... If you guys have any complaints, worries, ect, don't worry! I have them too... So next chapter is the next day! And Mizael is after Kaito to clear his name! Well, I guess that's it. You guys know the drill...~Ja ne!**


	3. Birds and Mizael

**So I saw how many words both chapters are combined, and I got mad at myself. Those two chapters are about as long as one of my oneshots! So in order to make up for that, this chapter would have to be about 3000 words...I'll tell you how that goes...Morning of the next day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

_'I...hate this situation...' _Kaito thought as he walked through the halls of the school in Rio's body. Everywhere, all the guys either gave 'her' wolf whistles or commented that 'she' was the best and cutest girl. 'Rio' twitched and walked faster than before. Meanwhile, 'she' remembered the how the morning went...

_"Are you ready Kaito?" Ryouga called as stood outside Rio's bedroom door. 'What is taking this guy so long?'_

_Inside the bedroom, 'Rio' looked at 'her' uniform attire. '...Is this what they make high school girls wear...?' After a while, 'Rio' came out wearing the uniform._

_"Finally! What took you so long?" Silence. "Whatever. Let's go. I still need to show you Rio's classes."_

_As they were walking to school, Kaito looked around and memorized the route. At first, he thought that he was just going to walk with Ryouga in silence, but he was way off!_

_"Ohayo! Shark! Shark's imouto!"_

_"Hello Shark and Kaito."_

_Ryouga and 'Rio' turned around to see Yuma and Kotori running towards them._

_Ryouga tched. "Hello." 'Rio' looked up to Kotori because 'she' felt her staring._

_"What?"_

_Kotori blinked. "So it was true..." _

_'Rio' narrowed 'her' eyes at her. "How did you find out?"_

_"Rio-san and Haruto-kun called me this morning to tell me. I was going to ask Yuma about it, but I guess he forgot," Kotori explained. Yuma stared at Kotori in confusion._

_"What are you talking about Kotori?! Why did you call Shark's imouto Kaito..." Yuma trailed off when he suddenly remembered. "Oh that's right! They switched bod-" Before Yuma could say anything else, Ryouga and Kotori covered his mouth._

_"Shut up! The whole world does not need to know!" Ryouga yelled at him. _

_Yuma managed to shake them off. "All right, all right! I'll be quiet about the whole ordeal!"_

_Ryouga tched. "Good. But now we need to know who we are going to tell-"_

_"No one." Everyone turned to 'Rio'. "I'll just stay away from Yuma and Rio's friends. Ryouga can tell them that she has a lot on her mind and prefers to be alone." Everyone stared at 'her'. "Let's go." 'Rio' began walking away._

_"Should we do what Kaito says to do?" Kotori asked._

_Ryouga sighed. "We can't tell him what to do. He'll do what he wants." Shortly after, they followed him._

'Rio' finally made it to the back of the school where it seemed that hardly anyone hanged out there. According to Yuma, everyone either hanged out inside the school or in front of the school. 'She' found a bench and laid on it, looking out into the sky. _'I wonder how Haruto and Rio are doing...'_

* * *

"Are you saying that Kaito just sits by his computer all day to try to find a way to the Barian and Astral World?" 'Kaito' asked Haruto as Haruto explained Kaito's schedule.

Haruto nodded. "Yep! That's all!"

"And he doesn't go to school?" Haruto shook his head. "Has he ever _gone_ to school?"

Haruto thought for a while. "Now that you mentioned it, I don't really know."

'Kaito' sighed. "Has he ever thought of doing something else other than his regular activities, if you can call what he does activities?"

Haruto shook his head again. "No. He claims that this is way more important than doing other things."

"Well I say he needs a change of lifestyle! Don't you agree with me Haruto?!" 'Kaito' asked excitedly that Haruto sweatdropped.

"I concur with you Rio-san, but nii-san is very stubborn when it comes to that subject."

_'Kaito would be stubborn concerning that subject...and why is Haruto using a big word like concur?!' _"That's it!" 'Kaito' declared. Haruto looked at 'him' in confusion. "I'm going to take you to the park!"

Haruto was even more surprised. "What? Why?"

"Listen kid! Kids need exercise! Older brothers need to take care of their little brothers. So I'm taking you to the park! No objections! Older brother's orders!"

Haruto sighed in disbelievement. But inside..._'The park! It's been so long since nii-san has taken me there!' _"Okay..."

"Oh stop feigning Haruto! I know you are excited!" 'Kaito' grabbed Haruto's hand. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" And so, they headed to the park.

* * *

"Tenjo Kaito...Where could you be?" Mizael said to himself as he stood on top of a building. He looked down at his Galaxy Eyes card. "I've been everywhere in the city...Trying to call out your Galaxy Eyes...But for some reason, your dragon is not responding...What could be the issue?" It so happened that Mizael was on top of the building that overlooked the park. But he left...just before he could see the person he was looking for.

'Kaito' and Haruto arrived at the park, seconds after Mizael left. As soon as they arrived to the park, 'Kaito' saw a bird and ushered Haruto to it.

"Look Haruto!" 'Kaito' whispered as 'he' and Haruto went by the bird. They bent down very quietly. "That's a very rare bird...I read that it only comes out once a year..."

Haruto stared in amazement. "Really? What does it do all that time?"

'Kaito' thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure. Actually, no one really is. And besides, I only read a section on that type of bird."

"Rio-san? Why are interested in birds?"

'Kaito' blinked in amazement. "You surprise many times Haruto. From those pieces of information, you were able to deduce that I am interested in birds. Well, you are correct. When I was about your age, I was playing in the park with my brother...

_"Ani! Let's go play tag in the meadows over there!" Little Rio shouted as she took a head start towards the meadows._

_"Wait up Rio! Don't go too far ahead!" Little Ryouga shouted back as he ran after his twin sister. _

_Rio turned and started running backwards. "Come on ani! Or else you'll never be able to- Ah!" Little Rio cut herself short when she tripped and fell to the ground._

_"Rio!" Ryouga shouted as he ran faster to go to Rio's side. "Are you alright?!"_

_Rio moaned. She turned to the side when she saw a bird hopping around with a wing broken. Rio blinked. She crawled over to it. Ryouga just stared at her. Rio scooped the bird in her hands._

_"Look ani! A bird with a broken wing!" Ryouga went over to Rio and saw that indeed the bird had a broken wing._

_"Let's go tell mom! Maybe she'll know what to do!" Ryouga and Rio ran back to their parents._

"After we told our parents, we went to the vet. While they treated the wing, they explained to me about the bird. They taught me so many things, and I realized that birds are awesome creatures. From there, I investigated about birds and decided that I would make out a hobby out of watching them," 'Kaito' finished.

Haruto smiled at Rio's story. "I see..." Haruto trailed off when he saw the bird flapping his wings. "The bird...Is it about to take off?"

'Kaito' nodded. "He is." They both watched as the bird took off into the sky.

* * *

"Rio-san!" 'Rio' silently growled when 'she' heard 'her' name being called. 'She' opened 'her' eyes to see one of Yuma's friends over 'her'.

"...What do you want?" 'she' asked coldly. Tetsuo widened his eyes in surprise. He never knew that Rio had such a cold tone.

"Um...I didn't see you-"

"I'm not feeling well. I wanted time to myself."

Tetsuo looked at the ground in disappointment. "I see...Well...I'll catch you later then!" With that, Tetsuo ran off.

'Rio' really wasn't paying attention to him. 'She' was really thinking of something else entirely. _'...Why do I have this horrible feeling? He's coming...But where-' _'Rio' widened 'her' eyes. _'But...he switched our bodies...Why would he-' _When 'Rio' figured out what Mizael was planning, 'she' sprung up from the bench and ran inside the school, through the halls, and went out the front. _'Haruto...Rio...! Please be okay...'_

* * *

"One more time around...One more time!" Mizael said to himself. He knew that Kaito had to be somewhere in this city. He just wasn't looking throughly. He again stood on top of a building. He looked around him. "Where could you be-" Mizael cut himself when he saw Kaito and a kid. He narrowed his eyes. "I've finally found you."

Mizael jumped from the building to the ground. Kaito and the kid had their backs to him. "Kaito."

Since Rio wasn't used to being called Kaito, she did not turn around immediately. Haruto, though, did. When he saw who was there, he widened his eyes. "M-Mizael!"

'Kaito' widened 'his' eyes and immediately stood up. 'He' stretched out his arm in front of Haruto. 'Kaito' narrowed 'his' eyes at him. Haruto looked at 'Kaito'.

"Rio-san. Becareful!" Haruto warned. This made Mizael confused.

"Kid...Why did you call Kaito by Kamishiro Ryouga's imouto's name?" This question caused 'Kaito' and Haruto to widened their eyes.

After a moment, 'Kaito' narrowed 'his' eyes. "What are you talking about?! YOU are the one that turned us like this!"

At this, Mizael narrowed HIS eyes. "What are _you_ talking about-" Realization hit Mizael. _'I see...So THAT's what they did-'_

"Mizael!" a new voice yelled. Everyone turned to see 'Rio' running towards them. 'She' arrived in front of of 'Kaito' and Haruto and stretched 'her' arm out. "What are you doing here?!"

Mizael turned to 'Rio'. "So you must be Kaito then."

'Rio' narrowed 'her' eyes. "What do you mean 'must be'? YOU are the one that-"

"It wasn't me...That was Alit! I would NEVER use body switch on my rival and his girlfriend. I would never go that low..."

'Kaito' narrowed 'his' eyes. "You wouldn't-"

"He wouldn't." 'Kaito' turned to 'Rio' when 'she' spoke. They stared at each other. "I have fought him enough to know that he would not."

'Kaito' pondered. "So...Is that reason why Mizael didn't have his own Galaxy Eyes Dragon on the field?" 'Rio' nodded.

Mizael glared at them. "Why did they switch _your_ bodies?"

'Kaito' glared at him. "Well if you don't know, how do you expect us to know?"

Mizael turned to 'him'. "Don't think that we Barians tell everything to each other...There are always secrets between us." He turned around and began walking away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" 'Rio' questioned.

Mizael turned to 'her'. "Now that I have cleared my name, I have nothing to do here anymore." With that, he sprung into the sky and disappeared.

After Mizael left, 'Rio' looked at both Haruto and 'Kaito'. "Are you guys alright?"

'Kaito' and Haruto nodded. "Yes. But how did you-"

"I don't know. I just...felt his intentions..."

'Kaito' widened 'his' eyes. "Now that you mention it...I didn't sense him coming when I should have been able to."

'Rio' looked at 'him'. "You mean your powers to sense Barian energy? Could it be because your body and soul are not connected?"

'Kaito' nodded. "Yeah...But wait! His intentions...Is this a 'bond' between Galaxy Eyes Masters?"

Haruto laughed while 'Rio' smiled. "I guess so...Changing the topic...Why are you guys at the park...?"

'Kaito' and Haruto gulped. They turned around. They looked at each other and communicated between their eyes. After that, they started walking away slowly. Then suddenly, they both ran into the park. 'Rio' blinked in surprise. "You're going to have to catch us first!" they both yelled.

'Rio' narrowed 'her' eyes and secretly smiled. "Don't think that you guys can outrun me!" 'Rio' ran after them.

The message between Haruto and 'Kaito': **Let's make 'her' have fun!**

* * *

**Yeah...That's it...And no. It was not 3000 words. At least it was 2000...I'm actually very surprised that a lot of people like this story and are following it! You guys make me want to update soon! I have something very important to say...I am going to try to finish this story before the 18th. Keyword: try. I have no guarantee. It's very 99% probable that I am going to disappear until December, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging. If I can't finish this before school starts...Nevermind! Let's look at the bright side! I want this story to have more than 10 chapters but less than 30...That should be it that I had to discuss...You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


	4. Arguments and Questions

**Wow...Apparently I unintentionally make stuff funny...Which is good but not today! Thanks for sticking by me and enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah! This is the evening turning into night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

_'Where...Where could he be?' _Ryouga thought as he left school when he realized that 'Rio' wasn't present. Luckily, school was done so Yuma and Kotori could also help him look for 'her'. Ryouga stopped for a moment.

"That's it!" he said aloud and took out his d-gazer. "Why didn't I think of that before?" He pressed the d-gazer.

**Meanwhile at the park...**

'Kaito' and 'Rio' were sitting in a bench that overlooked the playground where Haruto was playing with other kids his age. They were both looking forward.

"You don't take him out here often..." 'Kaito' stated.

'Rio' narrowed 'her' eyes. "Haruto understands that finding a path to the Barian and Astral World is important."

"Yeah but, a lot of neglect-"

"I'm not neglecting him. I still play with him-"

"Inside? He needs to run around and jump in circles out in nature..."

"I don't neglect. The Barians are dangerous. They should-" 'Rio' was interrupted when 'she' heard a beeb coming from 'her' pocket. 'She' dug through the pocket and took out 'her' d-gazer. 'She' turned to 'Kaito'. "How does this work?"

'Kaito' took the d-gazer and pressed it.

_"Hey! Where are you-" _Ryouga stopped when he realized who he was looking at. Though it took him a few moments to relapse. "_Rio..."_

'Kaito' smiled brightly. "Ani..." All 'Rio' could do was stare at them as they just kept staring at each other through the d-gazer. 'She' did not want to ruin the moment. 'She' didn't need to as Ryouga broke it himself.

_"Where are you?! Is Kaito with you?!"_ At his outburst, 'Kaito' smirked. But before he could say anything, Ryouga interrupted since he knew what 'Kaito' was going to say.

_"He has YOUR body Rio. So I SHOULD be worried..."_

'Kaito' pouted at him. "I wanted to make fun of you ani..."

Ryouga smirked. "_Too bad for you...Anyway, why is Kaito with you?"_

Before 'Kaito' could say anything, 'Rio' reached over and took the d-gazer away from 'him'. "I sensed Mizael-"

_"WHAT?! Rio! Are you-"_

"Don't worry Ryouga," 'Rio' calmly stated. "He left. He just came to tell us that it wasn't him that switched our bodies. It was in fact Alit."

Ryouga furrowed his eyebrows. "_Wait...You said that you sensed-"_

"It's a bond between Galaxy Eyes owners. Hey! Maybe I should get my own Galaxy Eyes!" 'Kaito' declared.

'Rio' and Ryouga ignored 'him' and continued talking. "At first I thought that Mizael might take advantage of the situation and strike. Luckily, I saw him jump from a building into the park as I was running."

Ryouga stared at 'her' through the d-gazer. _"So...you are saying that-"_

"Yo! Kaito! And Shark's imouto! Oi, Kotori! I found her! Call Shark!" 'Kaito' and 'Rio' turned to see Yuma running towards them with Kotori.

'Kaito' pouted. "Mou! Do not call me 'Shark's imouto'!" Yuma halted when he heard 'Kaito' speak.

"W-Why did you...Oh! That's right!"

Kotori sighed. "Seriously Yuma. How can you forget every two seconds?" At that time, Haruto came up to join them.

"Hello Yuma-san, Kotori-san."

"Hello Haruto-kun," Kotori answered for the both.

Then, 'Kaito' leaned close to 'Rio' in order to speak into the d-gazer. That action made 'Rio' blink. "Ani! Since the whole party is here, why don't you come and join us?"

"What are you talking about? I'm already here." Everybody looked up and saw Ryouga walking towards them.

"Ani...!" 'Kaito' softly whispered. 'He' ran to Ryouga and enveloped him into a hug. Ryouga froze in place. Just because Ryouga got mentally used to Rio being in Kaito's body, that did not mean that he was used to it physically.

Yuma, Kotori, and Haruto blinked. They also were not used to the whole body switch. 'Rio' just twitched. Even Kaito was not used to his body doing that.

'Kaito' let go of Ryouga which caused him to sigh in relief. Ryouga asked 'him', "How are you doing? Do you feel lonely?"

"No way ani! Haruto has been keeping me company this whole time!"

'Rio' turned to 'Kaito'. "Is my father providing any trouble?" This statement caused Haruto to look at the ground. 'Rio' noticed, but it was not for the reason 'she' thought.

'Kaito' shook his head. "Not at all! He's actually-"

"Did you-"

"No. You told me to trust you...but I don't see-"

"You are not supposed to." And the conversation ended with that. The gang became silent. The silence was broken by Yuma's d-gazer beeping. Everyone turned towards him. Yuma pressed the d-gazer.

_"YUMA!" _Kotori and Ryouga cringed when she yelled at Yuma because they were right next to him. _"Do you know what time it is! You better come back here in five minutes, or you're in big trouble!" _With that, the d-gazer turned off. Yuma sheepishly stared at the group.

"Um...I guess I better leave before I get into more trouble!" Everyone nodded understandingly.

"I better leave too. My mom will be worried." So Yuma and Kotori said goodbye and left.

'Rio' looked at Ryouga. "I suggest that we also leave-"

"Wait!" 'Kaito' interrupted. Haruto, Ryouga, and 'Rio' looked at 'him'. "I need to talk to Kaito first." Ryouga widened his eyes while Haruto looked at 'Kaito'. 'Kaito' gave him a look (a good one), and Haruto nodded. He went beside Ryouga. Haruto took Ryouga by the hand.

"Ryouga-san! Let's go walk over there!"

"W-What-" Ryouga had no time to react when Haruto pulled him away from the two body switchers.

'Rio' looked annoyingly at 'Kaito'. "What do you want-"

"Why do you keep secrets from your father?" 'Kaito' demanded.

'Rio' glared at 'him'. "That's not your business."

'Kaito' glared back. "It is. As long as I am in your body-"

"It doesn't matter if you are in my body or not-"

"There's a drift between you guys!" 'Katio' shouted. This caused 'Rio' to blink at 'him' in surprise. "If you are not going to-"

"What...Are you saying?" 'Rio' asked 'him' menancingly.

'Kaito' ignored 'her' and continued. "-mend the relationship between you and your father, then _I_ will!"

'Rio' narrowed 'her' eyes down even further. "You wouldn't."

'Kaito' smirked. "I would, and I am." 'Kaito' began walking, but 'Rio' stepped in 'his' path.

"Don't involve yourself with my life."

"It's not like I can avoid it Kaito! Do you know how difficult it is to be cold towards someone you don't even know? When I told him that it was a secret, he looked sadden by the fact and told me that you still didn't trust him." 'Rio' stayed silent. "Kaito...What if he dies the next day?"

'Rio' widened 'her' eyes at 'him'. "What are you saying?"

'Kaito' stared at 'her' deep in the eyes. "I don't know. He might get into an accident or drink something bad for his heart! Every single minute, second is important!"

'Rio' stared at 'him'. "You are giving me this lecture because of what happened with your parents right?"

'Kaito' widened 'his' eyes but quickly narrowed them. "This is not about me! It's about-"

"You will feel guilty if you can't help-" 'Kaito' interrupted 'Rio' by slapping 'her'. 'Rio' didn't have any emotion on her face.

"I'm going to do what I want, when I want. I wanted to respect your decisions Kaito, I really did! But you are so stubborn!" 'Kaito' stepped to the side. "Haruto!" In a few moments, Haruto and Ryouga were with them. "Let's go." 'Katio' began walking.

Haruto turned to 'Rio'. He noticed the mark on 'her' face and widened his eyes. "Nii-san! Are you-"

"I'm fine Haruto!" 'Rio' snapped. Haruto jerked back at the sound of 'her' tone. 'Rio' looked down at him, bent down, and sighed. "I'm sorry Haruto...Don't worry about me...Just go to Rio..." Haruto nodded and obeyed his brother. He went after 'Kaito'.

Ryouga stepped up next to 'Rio'. "What did you say to her that caused that mark on her face?"

'Rio' turned away and began walking. "If I told you, you would do the exact thing." Ryouga just sighed and followed 'her'.

Unbeknownst to them, they did not know that they were being spied all this time by Gilag...

"Hehehe...They are going to be pleased with how things are going...But...What did they mean by awakening her-"

"BOO!" Gilag screamed and fell from the tree he was spying on. Alit howled in laughter. "Got you! Man am I good..." Alit trailed off when he saw the face of Gilag.

"Why did you do that?!" Gilag screamed in Alit's face.

Alit backed down. "Woah! Gilag! Calm down! It was just a joke!"

Gilag huffed and sat down. "Whatever!"

Alit sat down next to him. "So spying on the body switchers?"

Gilag nodded. "Yeah. It was in order. And guess what?"

Alit looked at him. "Mizael came?"

Gilag widened his eyes. "How did you-"

"He left in the middle of the conversation I had with him. He figured out that I used his face to duel that Tenjo Kaito and Kamishiro Rio."

"Oh yeah. Speaking about them, why did he want you to switch their bodies?"

Alit sighed. "I have no idea. He just ordered me to use Barian's Switch on them."

Gilag looked at him in confusion. "Barian's-"

"It's a new card he created. It can apparently switch the souls of monsters and their owners."

Gilag had so many questions, but he knew that Alit did not have the answers to any of them. So Gilag stood up. "Let's go back, Alit." Alit stood up and together they went back to the base.

* * *

"Why did you switch their bodies?" Mizael demanded to Vector who was sitting in his chair.

Vector smirked. "You'll find out soon-"

"Why not right now?" Mizael interrupted.

"There's a lot of...preparations needed to understand-"

Mizael grabbed Vector by the neck. "Don't mess with me! I demand to-"

Vector slapped Mizael's hand away from him. "It's still to early for us to understand!"

This caught Mizael off guard. "What? What do you mean by 'us'?"

Vector cursed at himself. "Don Thousand just gave me the order...He didn't tell why...He told me to act like I knew...Man. My cover's been blown..."

Mizael turned around and stomped of angrily. Vector stared at him. "Where are you-" Vector widened his eyes when he realized where Mizael was going. "Wait!"

But it was too late. Mizael had disappeared.

* * *

**Serious huh? So instead of doing my homework, I decided to write! Just don't tell my teachers. Lol. On the other note, I hope you guys liked this. Yeah...I don't care how busy I will be when school starts! I'm going to update whenever I want! So...Will Rio really do whatever she wants with Kaito's body? Where is Mizael going? Will Kaito do something about Rio? Well find out on the next chapter! ~Ja ne!**


	5. Confusion

**Ooooh...Already chapter 5! You guys surprise me every time! Is this really interesting? Well, we'll talk more at the end! Don Thousand may be OC...actually most characters are OC...but that's not the point! Let's continue! This is after they come back from the park. In other words, night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

Mizael sat on the stairs of their lair. He could not believe that he was this stumped in trying to figure out a solution. He growled in frustration as he has been doing for the past few minutes while he kept replaying the moment in which he met with Don Thousand...

_"Don Thousand! Why did you-"_

_"You'll find out soon-"_

_"Soon won't cut it! You tell me why, or I'll-"_

_"You'll what? Join their side? You won't dare!"_

_Mizael smirked. "I'll never join them...but I may help them..." he whispered the last part, but Don Thousand heard as clear as a bell ringing through silence._

_"You wouldn't. How could you? How WOULD you?" When he saw Mizael's expression, he knew that he hit a nerve. "Leave my presence!"_

"I don't like this one bit...I want to fight Kaito in body and soul! He's the only that can give me a challenge!" Mizael banged the stairs in frustration. "Then again...It's not wise to go against Don Thousand."

"What are you thinking about?" Mizael looked up to see Durbe coming towards him. Durbe had an expressionless face.

Mizael looked back down and glared. "Take a guess."

"About the switching of Tenjo Kaito and Kamishiro Rio?"

"If you already knew, then why did you ask?"

Durbe shrugged indifferently. "To be sure, I guess...What are you planning to do about it?"

"I don't know...I DON'T KNOW!" Mizael screamed.

Durbe continued to stare at him. "I would think that it is best to leave you alone for now." With that, Durbe walked away from the indecisive and frustrated Mizael.

* * *

'Kaito' sadly sighed as 'he' sat down the couch after they returned from the park. Haruto stayed standing up and just looked down in worry at 'him'.

"Are you really going to try to bond my father and nii-san together Rio-san?"

'Kaito' shook 'his' head. "I see that you heard...If I had the-I'm not sure if this is the right word-_courage_ to mess with someone else's life without knowing the details, I would. But I am not that kind of person."

Haruto widened his eyes in realization. "I see...You only said all of that to see if nii-san would tell you the story since you knew that he would not tell you just because you are in his body."

'Kaito' sighed. "I...am so impatient sometimes...this is one of those times...I guess I just want to know...You know what I mean?"

"It's understandable, really Rio-san. You are stuck in a body that is not yours. You are bound to start questioning things and wanting to know the details."

"The bad thing is that Kaito will figure out from ani that I really won't try to bond them...I hope I'll be able to calm down by tomorrow and think things throughly."

Haruto sat down next to 'Kaito'. "I hope so too, Rio-san. But I am curious about something...Did nii-san look you straight in the eyes?"

'Katio' nodded. Slowly, 'he' was realizing what Haruto was trying to say. "I'm in trouble." Haruto nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ryouga asked 'Rio' as they were eating at dinner. "You haven't said anything since we came home. Did Rio say something to you?"

"At first I thought she meant it...but I guess that's not the case...Can I ask you something?"

Ryouga tched. "You just did. What is it?"

"Rio...Is she willing to interfere in someone's life?"

Ryouga slammed his hands down on the table and stood up in anger. "Never! Rio would never do that unless she is permitted to!...Wait a minute...What _did_ she say to you?"

"She told me that she is going to try to bond my father and I-"

"She would say that."

"-but after staring at her in the eyes, I saw that she was only trying to get something out of me."

"Well Rio can be pretty harsh. She's also impatient. It's only been two days that your bodies have switched, and she probably wants to do more..._productive_ things." When Ryouga saw that 'Rio' was about to retort to the productive part, he quickly replied. "To her, productive things are not sitting all day at the computer looking for a way to the Barian and Astral World. Especially when she can sense the Barians themselves."

"I wouldn't say she was _harsh_, just frustrated."

"She'll adapt sooner or later."

"If she can sense the Barians when they come, then she be a help."

"How would she be a help?"

"If the Barians are somewhere in this world, Rio can sense where they emerge from."

Ryouga nodded in realization. "Not a bad idea. But there is a problem. She can only sense them if they are within a certain range."

'Rio' pondered for a moment. "Then we are going to have to take her around the world."

Ryouga widened his eyes in surprise. "W-What did you say?!"

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* Chris Arclight, V, reached over his bed to the desk next to it. Since he knew that there was only one person that would call him at this hour, he just took the phone and answered while he stayed laid down.

"What do you want?" Chris asked rudely and annoyingly.

_"Chris." _Chris widened his eyes when he heard a woman's voice over the phone. He abruptly sat up.

"I apologize m'am. I thought you-"

_"Chris. It's me. Kaito." _This only made Chris confused.

"What are you talking about? Are you okay-"

_"It's a long story Chris. But in order for you to know that I am really Kaito, I will tell you something that only both of us know." _

Chris waited until the "lady" spoke over the phone. He widened his eyes when "she" told him their secret. This person really was Kaito! But...how? "What? You really _are_ Kaito! But how-"

_"I'll explain tomorrow. Meet me after school at Yuma's school."_

"Kaito-" Chris started to say, but Kaito hang up before he could say anything. Chris put down the phone on his desk. "What could have happened?"

* * *

**Morning of the next day...**

"Ohayo! Haruto!" 'Kaito' cheerily exclaimed in the morning. Haruto sweatdropped. Yes, people. It was still weird for Haruto to see his brother, well his brother's body, do that.

"Ohayo, Rio-san! Did you sleep well?" Haruto asked.

'Kaito' nodded wholeheartedly. "I sure did! Hey! So I was wondering if-" 'Kaito' got interrupted by the phone ringing. 'He' looked at Haruto. Haruto shrugged, but nonetheless, went to the phone.

"Hello?" Haruto asked.

_"Haruto? It's me. Chris Arclight." _At the mention of Chris's name, Haruto smiled.

"Chris-san. It's been so long."

_"Yes it has, hasn't it? Haruto. I got a call from a lady claiming to be Kaito." _At the mention of that, Haruto gasped and widened his eyes. 'Kaito' stared at Haruto with a confused expression. _"By your gasp, I can tell that it is true."_

Haruto nodded even though he knew that Chris couldn't see him. "Yes. That's correct." Haruto looked at 'Kaito' and blinked. 'Kaito' nodded. "I'll pass you over to Rio-san. She'll explain what happened."

'Kaito' took the phone from Haruto. "Hello? Chris Arclight-san? This is Kamishiro Rio." Silence.

_"You have the voice of Kaito, yet you are not him."_

'Kaito' nodded. "That's right. I'll explain the events..." So for the next minutes, 'Kaito', with the occasional help of Haruto, explained what exactly happened to create such a situation like theirs.

_"I see. This is all Barian's doing then."_

"Yeah. Though we still haven't figured out why they switched our bodies and their purpose."

_"It must be something big then. You guys must have something that they want, but they can't get."_

'Kaito' chuckled. "That's the exact same thing that Kaito commented though ani did not let him 'elaborate' further on that. I'm going to let you, though. Would you like to elaborate on that?"

_"Yes I would. If you guys have your bodies switched-"_ It seems that Chris was cut off by some beeping in the background. Whatever it was, it must have been important because Chris excused himself. _"I'm sorry Rio-san, but this is an important matter I must attend to. I must go now."_

'Kaito' nodded. "It's fine. It was nice talking to you Chris-san. Bye." With that, they both hanged up. 'Kaito' looked at Haruto and Haruto stared back.

* * *

"Yuma! Yuma! Wake up! It's time for school! Kotori and Michael are here!" Akari shouted upstairs to Yuma. As soon as Yuma heard Micheal's name, he woke up.

"Eh?! Three?!" Yuma quickly got dressed, grabbed his deck, and came to the kitchen. He quickly grabbed some bread and his grandmother gave him his bento. "Yosh! I'm off!" Yuma ran out the door.

"Ohayo Yuma!" Michael greeted excitedly.

"Ohayo Three, Kotori!" Yuma greeted. Then, they started the walk to school.

"So onii-sama called Haruto-kun this morning to tell him that he had gotten a call from a lady claiming to be Kaito-san. Even thought onii-sama was pretty sure that it was Kaito-san, onii-sama still took precautions and wanted to confirm with Haruto-kun if that was true."

"That _was_ Kaito...except in Rio-san's body," Kotori confirmed.

Michael nodded. "Haruto-kun and Rio-san, well in Kaito-san's body, explained the events that happened. Kaito-san asked onii-sama to meet with him after school."

"Ehh?! V and Kaito are meeting up at our school?!" Yuma exclaimed. Michael nodded again.

"Yes. But apparently only those two."

"Um...Does V-san know how Rio-san looks like?"

Michael shook his head. "No. But that is why I am here. Onii-sama asked me to help him indentify her."

Yuma pondered thoughtfully for a moment. "If V is going to come to our school, won't he be attracting unnecessary attention towards him and Shark's imouto?"

This stumped Kotori and Michael. For the first time ever, Yuma asked something worth taking note of. Not that he hasn't before...But that's not the point.

"You are right Yuma. How is onii-sama going to handle that?" Michael stated. Meanwhile, he was thinking some questions he knew the pair of friends had no answer to. _'On second thought, has he even thought about the attention he is going to receive? Knowing my brother, he won't bother to go to drastic measures just to hide himself from others...'_

* * *

**Finished the chapter! The Arclight Brothers may be OC...Yeah I should have mentioned that at the beginning...Oh well. If you guys are confused, don't worry about a single thing because I confused myself too!...I don't think that's something to be proud of...I decided to update early because I have been thinking about too many things, and I needed a break...If you guys have any complaints, questions, etc., you know what to do!...Well! ~Ja ne!**


	6. Three, V, and Dr Faker

**Capitulo seis (Chapter six)! I'm going to try to bring more characters in (we'll see how THAT goes). No guarantee that they are not going to be OC. Not today but another chapter. I wonder what will happen next! Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

**At school...**

"Hey Yuma..." Tetsuo trailed off in his greeting as he saw who was next to him. "Three..."

Michael smiled. "Good morning."

Yuma's crew were blinking at them. "Um...Not to be rude or anything but..." Cathy began asking to Three, hoping he'd get the hint. Luckily to her, he did.

He smiled at them. "I am here to introduce Rio-san to my onii-sama." At this, everyone widened their eyes. Especially Tetsuo's. At that time, if Three knew what he would have caused, he would have never told them that. Instead, he would have said something else. Right now, he was oblivious.

"I see..." Tetsuo said sadly. Everyone looked towards him. He noticed their gazes and smiled sheepishly. "Listen, I'm heading to class...See you guys..." Tetsuo began to walk to the direction of their class. Everyone just stared after him.

"...Was it something I said?" asked Michael. He got no answer. Instead, he heard his name.

"Michael." The crew turned around and saw 'Rio' walking towards them.

Michael smiled. "Ah! Ka-" He got interrupted by Yuma and Kotori, who clasped their hands on his mouth. Michael blinked as he realized why the pair did that. "I-I mean..._Rio-san_." Once again, Yuma's crew were confused.

"Pardon the instrution Three-san, but what were you about to call Rio-san?" asked the class rep (I don't know his name).

"It's not important," 'Rio' quickly stated. 'She' turned to Michael and began walking ahead. "Let's go Michael." That was the cue for Michael to follow 'her'.

Michael sheepishly smiled at them as he bgan to follow 'Rio'. "I have to go! Bye!" Yuma, Kotori, and the rest stared after them.

* * *

'Rio' stopped under a full-grown tree. Michael catched up with 'her' and stopped a few feet away from 'her'. Even though he was told many times that Rio was actually Kaito, Michael couldn't really believe it as there was no difference in appearance. The only reason he was about to call Rio Kaito at that time was because he had been thinking of him.

"They...say that you are Kaito...Is that true?" Michael asked.

'Rio' nodded. "That's true. I'll tell you something that only your brothers and my family know in order to end your debate with your mind." When 'Rio' was done telling him that secret, Michael widened his eyes. Then he smiled.

"Kaito-san...How-?"

"Barian. You can pretty much figure out the rest."

"Okay." Truthfully, Michael had no idea on how to get from Barian to body switch except that they switched their bodies. Oh well. He'll get the full details later on from his onii-sama and Haruto-kun.

"Have you told Chris about Rio's appearance?"

Michael shook his head. "No. My plan was on telling you what time onii-sama would be arriving. He would then know it's you because why would anyone else except Yuma and Kotori know why he is here?"

'Rio' nodded. "That's a good plan. Are you going to be coming with us?"

Once again, Michael shook his head. "I'm sorry but no. I have other things to do." The bell rang. Michael began walking away. "I'll be heading to class now."

'Rio' nodded and starting walking in the oppisite direction. "Yeah. See you later, Michael."

* * *

**At Break...**

"Hey! Have you guys noticed that Rio-san has been acting strangely these days?" Tokunose asked. The class rep and Cathy nodded.

"Yes she has! So have Yuma and Kotori! They must be keeping a secret! I'm soo jealous! Kya!" Cathy exclaimed.

Tokunose hmmped. "Only you would be. Hey, where is Tetsuo?"

Cathy and the class rep looked around. "You're right..." the class rep stated.

"Where could he have gone?" Cathy asked.

* * *

**Across the school...**

Tetsuo was facing Ryouga. Ryouga was very annoyed that his peace time was interrupted by someone.

Ryouga tched. "What does one of Yuma's friends want this time?"

Tetsuo narrowed his eyes. "I heard that Rio-san is dating-"

"Dating?!" Ryouga rudely interrupted. "Rio is not dating someone!"

"Then why did Three say that Rio and his brother were seeing each other?"

Ryouga widened his eyes. "Three?! Three is here?!" _'Why?! Did he come to see Rio-Kaito! He came to see something about Kaito...Seeing...? Are Kaito and V meeting each other after school?...But for what-?' _Ryouga immediately realized the reason. He quickly ran off.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Tetsuo called after him, but Ryouga was already out of earshot.

* * *

"Hey! Kaito!" Ryouga called as he ran towards a laying 'Rio'. 'Rio' blinked in surprise at Ryouga's voice. 'She' sat up and stared at him as he panted.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you meeting up with V later on? Is it about the conversation we had last night?!"

'Rio' nodded. "Yes." 'She' stood up. "As I have told you before, we have been trying to find a way to the Barian World. And Rio will be a huge help to us. I'm going to talk about it to V and see if he agrees."

"Wait a minute! I have not agreed-"

"Even if you haven't, Rio will just ignore you and do whatever she wants."

'Rio' was so right that Ryouga twitched. "Fine. But please keep her safe." Ryouga turned around and walked away. 'Rio' stared after him. _'He didn't pressure me into letting him join us... At least he understands that I want the location kept secret...'_

* * *

**After school...**

"*Gasp* Oh my! That guy is sooooo hot!" a girl whispered excitedly to her friend.

"I know right?!" the girl whispered back. When the guy every girl in the academy was squealing about passed by them, they blushed and looked down. _'I wonder if he has a girlfriend...'_ They all followed his movement towards the front of the school and...Let's just say, their hearts were crushed, literally. The "hot guy" stood in front of 'Rio'. The girls began to cry in disappointment. Chris just ignored them, thinking that it was just background noise, and focused on the person in front of him.

"You are Kaito."

'Rio' nodded. "Yes, Chris."

Chris turned around. "What are you waiting for then? Let's go." 'Rio' began to follow him. 'She' didn't notice all the glares of jealousy that she was receiving from the girls.

As they were a good distance of the academy, 'Rio' turned to Chris as they walked. "Did you tell Rio to meet us at that place?"

Chris shook his head. "I didn't. Was I supposed to?"

'Rio' looked at him with a confused expression. "You mean...I didn't ask that of you?"

Once again, Chris shook his head. "You must have forgotten. Why don't you call her right now?"

'Rio' nodded and pulled out 'her' d-gazer. 'She' pressed on it and dialed 'her' house.

_"Hello? How may I help you?" _Neither 'Rio' nor Chris were prepared to hear that voice... It was Dr. Faker.

* * *

"Haruto! You want to go somewhere fun with me?!" 'Kaito' asked with excitement. Haruto pondered thoughtfully about it. Though he didn't get a chance to answer because the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Dr. Faker declared. 'Kaito' and Haruto froze in place. Uh oh...What if it was Kaito or Chris?! What were they going to do?!

"Hello? How may I help you?" 'Kaito' and Haruto heard him ask. When silence followed after that, they immediately knew that it was Kaito over the phone. 'Kaito' ran to the phone.

_"I need to talk to Kaito," _'Rio' said over the phone. Dr. Faker widened his eyes in surprise when he heard a girl's voice.

"Are you...Kaito's girlfriend?" 'Rio' was saved from responding because 'Kaito' abruptly took the phone from Dr. Faker's hands. This time, Dr. Faker blinked in surprise. Even more when 'Kaito' was looking nervous.

"I'll take it from here Dr. Faker-san. It must be important, so could you please allow us to talk in private?" 'Kaito' tried to act like the regular Kaito would act, so 'he' scowled as 'he' asked the question.

Dr. Faker frowned. "Kaito. I know that you still have many issues about trusting me, but I at least had a right to know that you had a girlfriend."

'Kaito' narrowed 'his' eyes in annoyance. "He's not my boyfriend-" 'Kaito' quickly covered 'his' mouth and changed 'his' sentence. "I-I mean she's not my girlfriend. Look I know that you are hurt and all because of your actions, but this is very important-"

"So to you our relationship is not important? Your girlfriend that I never even knew existed is? Kaito. Maybe if we spent more time together, you would begin trusting me little by little."

At this, 'Kaito' closed 'his' eyes and sadly said, "I'm sorry Dr. Faker-san, but it's not in my place to recreate your relationship with Kaito...I'm sorry..." 'Kaito' quickly grabbed the phone and ran to another room.

Dr. Faker looked at the ground as he sat down on the couch. "Haruto...Will your brother ever forgive me?..."

Haruto, who was listening this whole time, came out the door and sat down next to his father. "Tou-san. Nii-san _has_ forgiven you. It's just that he doesn't quite trusts you yet. Especially not now as he is not himself."

Dr. Faker stared at Haruto. "Not himself? What do you mean?"

Haruto looked foward. "He'll tell you later on tou-san. You may have to be patient for a while though."

* * *

When 'Kaito' knew 'he' was away from the ears of Dr. Faker, 'he' pulled the phone to 'his' ear. "Hello?"

_"Rio?" _It was Kaito.

"Sorry I took so long. It was just-"

_"I know. My father. Don't worry about it. It happens. Listen. I am about to send you the location to the Arclight House. I want you to go there and meet up with Chris and I."_

'Kaito' blinked. "Why?"

_"Ryouga mentioned that you have the power to sense Barian energy. I figured that we can somehow sense where the Barian World is located."_

"That makes sense. But apparently, I can't sense Barian energy unless if I'm a whole. Do you get what I'm saying?"

_"I do. But I came up with something that might help us with that problem."_

"May I know what it is?"

Even though 'Kaito' couldn't see 'Rio', 'he' knew that 'she' was smirking. _"Come to the location and find out what it is."_

'Kaito' pouted in annoyance. "Whatever-"

_"Before you hang up," _'Rio' smoothly interrupted. _"Don't let my father see you out. I'll call Haruto when you arrive."_

'Kaito' sighed. "Kaito! You really should..." 'Kaito' began to say but trailed off. "Fine. I'll do what you say for now. Bye." 'Kaito' hanged up. _'Kaito...Your father...Think about his feelings...But I can't do anything about it no matter how much I want to! Well...I guess I better start heading over there...' _'Kaito' snuck into 'his' room, got a few things 'he' needed, and snuck out the window.

* * *

**I thought of how many people like this story, and I told myself: I HAVE to update at least once before I start school. This is probably going to be the last chapter until a very long time...Unless I...Nevermind. I won't be able to update frequently anymore since I will begin school tomorrow! Wish me luck! I hope that you guys like this chapter! Dr. Faker's personality...Yeah...I need a lot more work huh...You guys...I'll miss you!... *cries* I hope to update soon, but until then! You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


	7. Frequency

**I am...I don't know...but I will continue! Thanks for being patient with me guys! I hope you guys like this chapter because this is where things really get interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

Mizael thought and thought...To help his rival and his girlfriend...Or let Don Thousand do what he wants..._'Think about it...What will benefit you the most-'_

"Oi Mizael! What are you thinking about..." Alit trailed off when he saw Mizael's angry expression. Alit sighed. "Still?"

Mizael glared at him. "What do you want? Make it quick."

Alit blinked in surprise. Usually when Mizael is angry to a certain extent, he just tells someone to go away. "I'm just letting you know that Kamishiro Rio is heading to meet with Tenjo Kaito to see if they could find a way to our worl-"

Alit didn't get to finish when he was suddenly grabbed by his collar. "What?! Why isn't Don Thousand doing anything about that?!"

Alit shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he wants to kill them- Hey! Where are you going?!" Alit asked as Mizael abruptly let him go and sped walked away.

Alit sighed. "Why does this always happen to me?...Should I follow him?"

"No."

Alit turned around to see Vector coming up to him. Alit glared at him. "And why not?"

"Because Don Thousand ordered it so! His commands must be obeyed."

Alit glared at him and began walking the way that Vector came from. "Whatever."

"Where are you going?" Vector asked.

"To sleep." Vector shrugged and let him go to his desired place.

As Alit was walking away, he smirked. _'Idiot.' _

* * *

"Ah! Yuma! Kotori-san!" Michael shouted as he ran to catch up to the two friends after school. Yuma and Kotori waited patiently for him to catch up. "Do you guys have any plans today?!"

Yuma and Kotori shook their heads. "Not today. Why?"

"Well. Onii-sama wanted you guys to some over to our house to see if they can connect Rio-san's body with her mind." Yuma and Kotori widened their eyes.

"Y-You mean that V and Kaito found a frequency that works to connect Shark's imouto's body and mind?" Michael and Kotori stared at Yuma in shock. What was wrong with him today?

"T-That's right Yuma!" Michael confirmed in surprise.

"It was nice of V-san and all...but are you sure it's okay?" Kotori asked uncertainly.

Michael nodded. "Since you guys are one of the few that know what is going on, he decided that you guys had a right to know."

"Really?" asked Kotori.

Michael smiled. "Or...I just kept nagging him until he agreed to let you guys come." Yuma and Kotori laughed.

"I'm sorry! I can't allow that!" The three turned to see who talked.

Yuma widened his eyes. "Alit!" There stood Alit, glaring at them.

"What do you mean?! You think we will just listen to you?!" Three exclaimed.

Alit smirked. "I'm sorry. But Mizael is right now doing something important to Tenjo Kaito and Kamishiro Rio!"

"What?" Kotori gasped.

"Hey! Leave Kaito and Shark's imouto alone! What are you guys going to do with them?!" Yuma shouted.

Once again, Alit smirked. "I'll tell you what...Mizael is planning to switch their bodies back!" At the declaration, the group of friends widened their eyes.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Hmm...According to Kaito, the Arclight House is right over here..." 'Kaito' commented as 'he' stopped in front of a mansion. "They have a pretty big house..."

"Rio?" 'Kaito' was snapped out of 'his' trance when 'he' saw Thomas coming toward 'him'.

"IV..." Thomas stopped a few feet away from 'him'.

"Are you really Rio?..." Thomas asked uncertainly.

'Kaito' nodded. "Yes I am. You used a card against me that set the building on fire. You got me out of there..."

Thomas flinched, as he still felt remorseful about the event. "You are Rio..."

'Kaito' knew that this conversation was making IV and 'him' uncomfortable, so 'he' quickly changed the subject. "Did Kaito send you to come guide me?"

Thomas looked up and nodded. "Yeah. He and Chris. Let's go." 'Kaito' began to follow him. Thomas lead 'him' through to the end of the house where 'Kaito' had the biggest surprise of 'his' life.

"Woah..." A huge portal and some technical stuff were just in that room alone. Chris and 'Rio' were facing the portal before Thomas and 'Kaito' came in. As soon as the two heard the other two come in, they turned around.

"Thomas, Rio..." 'Rio' stated. Thomas and 'Kaito' nodded. 'She' looked at 'Kaito'. "Where you able to get out of the house with him knowing?"

'Kaito' nodded. "Yes I was but Kaito-"

"Chris. We should see if the device is fully charged and works."

Chris nodded at what 'Rio' said. "Yeah. We will be back you two." With that, Chris and 'Rio' left the room. As soon as they were gone, Thomas turned to 'Kaito'.

"What did you want to tell her-er-him?"

'Kaito' sighed. "About his father! But..."

"But he doesn't want to hear any of it huh?"

'Kaito' nodded and turned to Thomas. "IV...How do you feel about _your_ father?"

Thomas widened his eyes but quickly narrowed them down in anger. It seemed that he was having an internal battle with himself. After a while, he answered, "Not your business."

'Kaito' sighed sadly and thought to 'himself'. _'Why does every guy that is not one of Yuma's friends have family problems? I wish I could help them somehow...'_

"We got it," Chris commented as he and 'Rio' entered the room, each carrying something in their arms. Both Thomas and 'Kaito' looked up.

'Kaito' blinked repeatedly. "What is that?"

"Two helmets and a device. We are both going to put these on our heads. If all goes as planned, the frequency should be able to connect our bodies with our minds for quite a while."

'Kaito' furrowed 'his' eyebrows. "And if it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't, the frequency might mess up your minds and bodies," Chris stated. Thomas and 'Kaito' widened their eyes.

"In other words, if we are somehow able to change back, our minds and bodies will never be the same?" 'Kaito' questioned.

'Rio' and Chris nodded. "That's right."

"Chris! Isn't that too risky?! Shouldn't you guys-"

"Thomas! We need to find a way to the Barian World! Even if we connect for just a second Rio's body to her mind, she will be able to tell us the location or where it is hidden! This is too important to leave alone!"

Thomas glared at his brother. "Chris-"

"Four!" Thomas looked in shock at 'Kaito'. "It's alright..." 'He' turned to 'Rio' and Chris. "Kaito, Chris-san. Let's do it."

Chris and 'Rio' nodded. Thomas looked at 'Kaito' and sighed. "If your okay with it Rio..."

'Kaito' smiled at him. "Yes I am! Let's do it!" 'Kaito' walked over to Chris and 'Rio'. 'He' grabbed the helmet that Chris was holding and began putting it on. Likewise, 'Rio' put the helmwt over her head.

"Okay you guys," Chris began as he connected the two helmets to the one device. "When I count to three, you guys will close your eyes. You guys will concentrate hard. Rio. I want you to focuse on Barian's location if you can sense it. Understood?" 'Kaito' and 'Rio' nodded. "Okay. Ready? One...two...three..." Chris pressed a button, and the two began concentrating.

Immediately, Rio spoke. "Barian...They're coming!"

Chris and Thomas widened their eyes. "What-?!" They heard a crash through the building. Immediately after that, some type of gas surrounded the room. The brothers began coughing.

"Thomas-*cough, cough* Don't-*cough* brea-*cough, cough, cough* into-" Chris couldn't say anymore. The gas was too powerful and overwhelming. He dropped on the ground.

"*cough, cough* C-Chris-*cough*" Thomas also couldn't take it anymore, and so he fainted along with his brother.

Even though Kaito and Rio were in a different state, they could also feel the gas. But instead of coughing profusely, they immediately fainted as the gas seeped into their noses and into their minds.

"I came at the right time..." Mizael stated as he went through the hole he created.

He walked past Chris and Thomas on the ground to Kaito and Rio. He stared at Rio. "If you had come sooner, you would have been able to sense me. Therefore, you guys would have prepared for me...To my luck, you didn't." When he was done giving his speech to Rio, he turned to Kaito. "Tenjo Kaito...I will have a match with you soon...very soon!"

He took out a Number Card with no monster or effect. It was all blank except the lettering found on top. Number 0: Numerian. "Prepare to go to the world of Numbers...NUMERIAN!" A black spiral appeared under Kaito and Rio and engulfed them.

Mizael watched until they were gone. "Kaito...You better get your body back!"

"Mizael!" Mizael turned to see Alit come in through the hole. Alit knew he was about to say something, but he beat him to it. "Before you ask why I am here, I decided to help you."

Mizael glared. "I don't care if you help me or not."

Alit smiled and shrugged. "And you really have never cared about what Don Thousand thinks-"

"That..." Mizael interrupted. "Is a different story!"

Alit looked at him. "Do you think that Don Thousand knows that-"

"Of course he knows what I just did! Don't ask stupid questions."

"Kaito!"

"Rio-san!"

"Chris! Thomas!"

Mizael and Alit heard the voices of Yuma, Kotori, and Micheal. As soon as they heard them, they looked at each other and disappeared.

"AH!" Michael stared in shock as he came into the room. "W-What happened?!" Yuma and Kotori came next to him and were also in shock. Michael looked around and saw his brothers lying on the floor. He quickly went beside them. Yuma and Kotori followed suit.

"IV! V!" Yuma shouted.

Michael checked their pulses. "Luckily, they are just unconcious! But we need to take them to a hospital!"

Yuma nodded. "Yeah! Kotori!" He turned to Kotori.

She nodded. "I'm on it!" She went out of the room to call the hospital without any distractions.

Meanwhile, Yuma and Michael looked around.

"Three? Where is Kaito and Shark's imouto?"

Three looked around with widened eyes. "I don't know..." _'What did Mizael do with them...?'_

* * *

"Don Thousand-sama! I have some terrible news!" Vector yelled as he ran to Don Thousand. "Mizael and Alit-"

"I know..."

Vector widened his eyes. "W-What?"

"I knew this whole scenario was going to happen, so I did nothing to stop it..."

Vector was getting confused by the second. "W-What do you mean?"

"I knew Mizael would have eventually helped Tenjo Kaito and Kamishiro Rio regain their bodies back."

"S-So...You already knew this? Th-Then how would you-"

"In due time Vector...In due time, I'll explain my loyal servant...But for now, go greet our guests in Numerian..." Suddenly, a portal appeared behind Vector. Hands came out and grabbed Vector to pull him into the Number World.

"This is as the future foretolds...Soon...I will have that power that she bears!

* * *

"Kaito...Kaito!" 'Rio' abruptly woke up. 'She' sat up and saw 'Kaito' next to 'her'.

"Rio?" 'Rio' looked around. "Where are we?"

'Kaito' shrugged and also looked around. "I'm not sure but...this place..."

"Welcome..." 'Kaito' and 'Rio' looked up to see...

"Number 83? Galaxy Queen?"

Galaxy Queen nodded. "That's right. Welcome to Numerian! The Numbers World!"

* * *

**Finally! Yeah...I have tons of homework, and I am procrastinating! LOL. Real plot begins! What is going to happen next? And just what is the Number World? Will Kaito and Rio be able to get their bodies back? I don't know about you guys, but I am anxious for the next chapter! You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne! **


	8. The Hospital and Numerian

**So...We have all heard about SOPA right? Yeah. I'm sorry that I deleted the previous information on it... But I hope that the word got out! I know it did! And don't worry! We are all doing something about it. In the meantime, chapter 8! I'll give a long discussion on the bottom...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"U...Ugh..." Chris grunted as he began to open his eyes. Michael, Yuma, and Kotori heard him. They ran beside his bedside.

"Onii-sama...How are you...?" Michael asked in worry.

Chris tried to smile. "Don't worry Michael. I'll be alright...Ugh..." Chris looked around him. "Where's Thomas? Are we in a hospital?"

Michael nodded. "Yes. Both of you are here. Thomas is right next to you."

Chris tried to turn his neck to the side. He succeed and saw his brother still unconcious. "How's his condition?"

"The doctor said that he'll be able to wake up. He just needs some rest."

Chris smiled. "I'm so glad-" Chris interrupted himself by grunting in pain.

"Chris! Don't push yourself!" Michael scolded in worry.

"I'm alright Michael."

"Um..." Everyone looked towards Kotori who began to speak. "V-san? What happened?"

"Yeah! Why were you guys on the ground?!" Yuma asked.

Chris sighed. "We were going to connect Kaito's and Rio-san's bodies with their minds temporarily in order to find a way to the Barian World. Immediately when we connected them, Rio-san sensed the Barian. All of a sudden, gas surrounded the room. Before we knew it, we were unconcious..."

"Oh...I see...But how did they-"

"They must have been spying on the two for quite a while," Chris theorized.

Yuma and Kotori nodded. "Yeah because, no offense, your house is really hard to find!" Yuma declared.

Chris nodded. "Exactly why I brought up the theory. Someone who does not have directions to our house and just the address will defintely get lost."

"I...I'm sorry..."

Everyone looked towards Thomas's direction to see that he was unconciously speaking.

"I didn't mean to...Ryouga...It was his doing...I'm sorry..." Thomas suddenly woke up.

Michael and the others widened their eyes. "Thomas!" Michael exclaimed as he ran to his brother.

Thomas looked in surprise at Michael. "Michael...Where am I? What happened? Chris?"

"I'm right over here Thomas," Chris stated.

Thomas looked at his direction. "Chris...What happened?"

"A gas...A gas by the Barian...We were knocked unconcious..."

Thomas kept looking at him. "Chris...Where are Rio and Kaito?"

Chris widened his eyes in pure shock. Where _were_ they? He rapidly looked at Michael. "Michael-"

"Barian took them." Thomas and Chris widened their eyes. "That's what we theorized."

"T-Then that means- Rio! Does Ryouga know?! Have you guys told him th-"

"Thomas!" Chris shouted, well as much as he could shout, sternly. Everyone looked at Chris. "Calm down. Ryouga will not blame you for what happened. We'll just tell him-"

"Actually...I already told him..." Everyone looked at Kotori. "When I was finshed calling the hospital, I decided to call him..."

Yuma and Michael widened their eyes. Yuma took out his d-gazer and tried calling Ryouga. "He's not answering! Kotori! What did he say to you?!"

Before Kotori could say anything, Ryouga burst into the room. All eyes on him. "Where?! What happened?! Rio?!"

Chris closed his eyes. "Barian took them-"

Chris couldn't finish because suddenly, Ryouga grabbed his collar. "How could you let this happen?! How could Kaito let this happen?! How could-"

"Ryouga!" Thomas shouted sternly. Wow. He and Chris sound alike when they yell. "Calm down! We will get your sister back-"

"We wouldn't have to get her back if it wasn't for this guy and Kaito! I _trusted_ him. I-"

Ryouga got interrupted by Thomas...slapping him... Everyone looked at Thomas in shock. Somehow, he had found the energy to stand up and go over to Ryouga to slap him. "Ryouga...What happened is not my brother's nor Kaito's fault. It was Barian. They caught us by surprise." Thomas walked over to his hospital bed and sat on it. He looked at Ryouga straight in the eye. "You can't blame them for Barian's actions...As I was saying before, we _will_ rescue Rio..."

Ryouga glared at him and let go of Chris. He then began to storm off of the room.

"Shark! Where are you going?" Yuma asked.

Ryouga looked back. "None of your business!" He slammed the door behind him.

The rest just looked at him. "He's pretty angry," Chris commented.

"This is how Ryouga gets when his sister is involved," Thomas explained.

"Um...Should we go after him?" Michael asked.

Thomas shook his head. "It's better if we leave him alone..."

Yuma and Kotori nodded. "That's right..."

* * *

"Eh?! What do you mean that nii-san and Rio disappeared?!" Haruto exclaimed in his room as he was talking to Kotori.

_"Apperantly, it was Barian's doing...They knocked IV and V unconcious and...took them I guess..."_

Haruto pondered. "I don't think it was _all_ of Barian's doing..."

_"What do you mean?" _

"Remember when Mizael appeared to clear his name? He probably took them somewhere else to..."

Kotori gasped. _"N-No way!"_

Even though Haruto knew that Kotori couldn't see him, he nodded. "That's right Kotori-san. I believe that Mizael took them somewhere to help them get their bodies back!"

Kotori widened her eyes. _"Now that you mention it, Alit mentioned that Mizael was planning to do just that!"_

Haruto blinked. "You guys met Alit? What did he tell you guys?"

_"He told us that he was going to stall us while Mizael helped Kaito and Rio-san regain their original bodies..."_

"I guess that his rivalry with nii-san is more valuable than Barian's doing- Wait! That's wrong! There must be another reason... But what...?" Just then, Haruto heard a noise outside his room. He widened his eyes. "I apologize Kotori-san, but I need to go!"

Kotori blinked in surprise. _"Huh? What's wrong-"_ Kotori couldn't get to finish because Haruto hanged up. He looked at his door.

"Outo-san...I know you were listening on my conversation..."

Dr. Faker sighed and came into Haruto's room. "Now you know that I was listening...Would you care to explain what I just heard?"

Haruto sighed. "Tou-san...It was not in my place to tell you the events that occurred, but I guess I have no choice...Nii-san and Rio-san switched bodies."

Dr. Faker widened his eyes, but he quickly narrowed them. "And I guess it was Barian that caused this..." Haruto nodded. "...Did they used a card called Barian's Switch?"

Haruto widened his eyes. "H-How did you..."

Dr. Faker sighed. "When I was controlled by Barian, he mentioned something about the ability to switch bodies with a card called Barian's Switch...I never thought of asking at that time who would it affect..."

Haruto looked confused. "What do you mean who would it affect?"

"Well, cards usually affect the monsters in the cards...But when they were talking about it, it seemed that it could do much more than just affect cards..."

"As in...they could also affect the people _using_ the cards?"

Dr. Faker nodded. "Exactly...If that's the case, there is only one place they have any hope of regaining their bodies!" Dr. Faker began to walk out of the room.

"What is that way?"

Dr. Faker looked back at Haruto. "Going to Numerian!" Dr. Faker left the room.

Haruto blinked at door. "Numerian?...Tou-san! Wait for me!" Haruto followed Dr. Faker out of the room.

* * *

"Ahhh...We've finally arrived! Right, Droite?" Gauche asked as he and Droite got out of the helicopter. The helicopter landed on top of the hospital building in Heartland City.

"Right Gauche..." Droite answered. Then, a messanger came to Gauche and Droite.

"Mr. Gauche! It's very kind of you to visit the children in the hospital!" The messanger bowed. "Thank you so much for coming! You too, Manager Droite!"

Gauche and Droite smiled. "Anything for the children! Especially when they look at me as their role model!"

The messanger bowed again. "I shall lead you to their rooms."

Gauche and Droite nodded and began to follow him. He lead them to the lobby. From there, they visited many sick children, who were immediately alive when they saw Gauche, and they signed many autographs, including Droite. When they were done visiting every sick children, which wasn't really many, they headed back to the lobby.

"Those faces...I love seeing their smiles," Gauche commented to Droite. "You're getting pretty popular too."

Droite nodded. "Yes. Their happy faces are relievers. They make you happy. I may be getting popular but nowhere near as you, Gauche."

Gauche laughed. "You're getting there...Hey! Isn't that Kotori?" Gauche asked.

Droite looked at his direction. Sure enough, there was Kotori sitting in one of the lobby's sofa, talking on the phone. They got closer to her.

"Huh? What's wrong-...Haruto-kun..."

"Yo! Kotori!" Kotori looked up to see Gauche and Droite.

"Gauche-san...Droite-san...What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were staying in Spartan City," Kotori asked and stated.

"We are. It's just that the Heartland Hospital asked us to visit the sick children. We, of course, agreed. Besides that, what are you doing here? Don't tell me that Yuma landed himself here."

Kotori shook her head. "No. It's much worse."

Gauche and Droite looked at each other with widened eyes. "What are you talking about?" Droite asked.

"IV and V are hospitalized here."

Gauche and Droite's eyes widened even more. "IV and V?! Tron's sons?!" Gauche asked in complete surprise. Kotori nodded. "How?!"

"They were trying to find a way to the Barian World with the help of Kaito and Rio-san. But Mizael interferred because he wanted to help them regain their bodies-"

"What?! Kaito?! What happened to him?!" Droite interrupted and asked in worry. Gauche looked at her then turned his attention to Kotori.

"Kotori...What are you talking about?" Gauche asked carefully.

Kotori looked down. "Kaito and Rio-san switched bodies because of Barian. Mizael took them somewhere else to help them regain their bodies..."

"W-What?!" Gauche and Droite asked in disbelief.

Kotori stood up. "I think it's better if we can _all_ explain the events..." Kotori began to walk towards Chris and Thomas's room. "Let's go." She motioned to the two friends. The two friends looked at each other and slowly began following her...

* * *

"Tou-san! I never knew this room existed!" Haruto exclaimed as his father lead him to a secret room underground.

"I've been keeping it a secret because I was afraid your brother might do something with it if he found out what it was going to be used for."

Haruto looked at his father, perplexed. "What is it used for?"

"It is used for transporting souls to different worlds with the exception of a few."

Haruto widened his eyes. "Are you saying..."

Dr. Faker nodded. "By using this machine, one will be able to take their soul into any world...including the Barian World..."

"B-But why didn't you...Soul...Someone...might lose their soul while going through the worlds..." Haruto realized.

Dr. Faker nodded. "Exactly...I...didn't want to lose your brother..."

Haruto nodded understandingly. "I see...But tou-san! Nii-san _still_ had a right to know..."

Dr. Faker looked down. "Just like I had a right to know that they switched bodies and that he had a girlfriend..."

Haruto smiled. "You know...You guys are more alike than you think..."

Dr. Faker smiled. "I guess so..."

"So...What are you planning to do tou-san?" Haruto asked.

Dr. Faker frowned. "I'm still not sure Haruto...I want to go myself, but Barian has my energy blocked..."

"In other words, as soon as you choose your destination, Barian will cut you off and kill you indirectly by killing your soul..."

Dr. Faker nodded. Man were his sons very intelligent. "If that's the case," Haruto began talking again. "I think I know who might just help!"

Dr. Faker nodded. "Yes. I do too..."

* * *

"Nu-Numbers World?!" 'Kaito' asked in surprise. 'Rio' was also surprised though it hardly showed on 'her' face.

Galaxy Queen nodded. "That's right. Numerian. I hope you guys enjoy your stay here."

"We are not here to sight see. We somehow got here by unknown means," 'Rio' stated.

Galaxy Queen pondered. "The only way to get here is through Number 0."

'Kaito' and 'Rio' looked at each other. "Number 0?"

The queen nodded. "That's right. You guys are on Number 0. Number 0 IS Numerian."

"How is that possible?! That a-" 'Kaito' interrupted 'himself' by gasping. 'He' finally realized what happened.

'Rio' looked at 'him' in worry. "Rio?"

"Barian...Barian sent us here!" 'Kaito' declared. 'Rio' narrowed 'her' eyes while Galaxy Queen widened hers.

"But...Why would they do that?" asked 'Rio'.

"I can explain..." All three looked up.

'Kaito' gasped in pure shock when 'he' saw who was walking towards them.

"N-No way..."

'Rio' looked at 'Kaito''s expression. It was full of shock and disbelief. "Rio? What's wrong?"

"O...tou-san..."

There he was. Ryouga and Rio's father...alive... Her father smiled. "Hisashiburi...Rio..."

* * *

**Ooohh...Ryouga and Rio's father appeared in Numerian! How did he get there? What happened? I want to know what happens! You guys are probably like, don't you already know what happens since you are the one writing it? The answer is...No! I come up with this on the fly. Actually, it wasn't my intention to bring in their father. But it just went along, so I was like, oh well let's continue. You know, I have realized that I have not given a description on how Numerian looks...I will describe how Numerian looks in chapter 9! Now. About SOPA...I hope you guys signed that petition! Yeah...That's pretty much it...Oh! I also realized that I write about other pairings from time to time unintentionallly, so I decided to hint some of them...We'll see how THAT goes...Hope you guys liked this chapter...Blah, blah, blah...You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


	9. His Broken Wing

***Yawns* Chapter 9! Man! This story is really heading somewhere!...I'll talk later of whatever stuff I feel like talking about...Hey! I just got an idea for another fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

The Numerian World...looks exactly like the human world except with more green and blue surrounding it. As 'Kaito was still being shocked that 'his' father just appeared, 'Rio' decided to look around their surroundings. _'Funny how the Number World is exactly like ours except no buildings...Just pure trees and green around...This world is eco-friendly.'_ 'Rio' focused 'her' attention back to 'Kaito' and 'his' father. _'Rio and Ryouga's father...Is he like Kazuma, Yuma's father?'_

When Rio's father came to them, 'Kaito' broke down crying and went to embrace him. Rio's father immediately returned the hug.

"Rio...!"

"O...outo-san!" 'Kaito' kept on crying. Galaxy Queen and 'Rio' kept looking at them. Unbeknownst to 'Rio', 'she' began to smile, but it quickly went away when 'she' began to think. _'...How...does she feel about not seeing-not knowing that her father was alive...Could my father-Kaito! Forget about it...'_

The two broke from their hug and looked at each other. After a while, Rio's father turned to 'Rio'.

"You must be Tenjo Kaito. Rio's boyfriend I've heard!" he said cheerily.

"What?!" 'Kaito' yelled, gathering attention to 'him'. "Outo-san! He is NOT my boyfriend!"

Rio's father furrowed his eyebrows. "Really? From what I have heard, you two are boyfriend and girlfriend."

'Kaito' kept shaking 'his' head. "No! You have got it all wrong!" 'Kaito' paused for a moment. "Wait. How did you even hear about our condition?"

Rio's father sighed. "Well. Not too long ago, I heard Vector and Mizael arguing about you guys."

At this, 'Kaito' and 'Rio' widened their eyes. "Vector?!" 'Kaito' asked in disbelief.

"Mizael..." 'Rio' growled. 'She' looked up to Rio's father. "Pardon the instrution but what were they saying?"

Rio's father looked at 'her'. "Well if I remember correctly, Mizael went to talk to Vector as to why he changed your guys' bodies using his face..."

'Rio' nodded. "Yes. That seems something like Mizael would do...but how did you hear about it?"

"Mizael isn't exactly the quietest when he's angry..."

"You mean they had the argument in Numerian?" 'Kaito' asked.

Galaxy Queen shook her head. "No. Well yes. You see that castle at the top of the hill over there?" Everyone looked towards the top, and indeed, there was a castle.

"Man! Can this world get any more cliche?" 'Kaito' murmurmed to 'himself' quietly.

"That does not matter." 'Rio' told 'Kaito', having heard 'him'. 'Kaito' twitched. "Yes. What about that castle?"

Galaxy Queen continued, "That's the castle of the Barians." 'Kaito' and 'Rio' weren't really surprised, and Galaxy Queen wasn't surprised that they weren't surprised of that fact.

"If that's the castle of the Barians, where is the Barian World?" 'Rio' asked.

Galaxy Queen and Rio's father looked at each other. Rio's father answered 'her'.

"The half." 'Rio' and 'Kaito' looked at him. "The half of Numerian is Barian."

Now this caused the body switchers to widen their eyes.

* * *

"Everyone!" The people in the hospital room of Thomas and Chris looked at Kotori coming in with Gauche and Droite.

"Gauche?! Droite?! What are you guys doing here?!" Yuma asked in shock.

"Yeah. Well, we came to visit the sick children in the hospital. We ran into Kotori in the lobby, and she informed us of the situation."

"Is it true that Kaito switched bodies with the girl?!" Droite asked. The Arclight Brothers, Yuma, and Kotori nodded.

"That's right," Chris stated.

"How did that happen?" asked Gauche.

Yuma was the one who answered him-well-everyone in the room since they have not heard the full story. "It was when we were fighting the Barians..."

_Ryouga, Rio, and Yuma looked up into the sky. There were dark, spiral clouds surrounding the sky. Then came a possessed person._

_"Tsukumo Yuma...Duel me for the sake of your friend!" He stretched out his hand and vines came out to grab Ryouga._

_"Ani!" Rio yelled as she tried to grab the captured Ryouga. Ryouga tried to struggle out of the vines, but it was no use. A portal opened behind Ryouga, and he was sucked through._

_"Now...Are you going to duel me or what?!" The possessed guy said as he prepared his duel disk. __Yuma growled but before he could respond, Rio interrupted._

_"No! Duel me instead! He is my brother!"_

_"Shark's imouto..." Before Yuma could say something else, his d-gazer beeped. It was Kaito._

_"Yuma. The Barians are heading to this point. I'm heading first."_

_Yuma nodded. "Okay!" He and Kaito cut connection. Yuma turned to Rio._

_"Shark's imouto! Go help Kaito! I'll duel for Shark!"_

_"But he's my brother! I should...Nevermind...He said that he wanted you didn't he? Alright, I'll go help Kaito. Yuma... Please rescue my brother..." Rio stated as she began to head to Kaito's direction. Yuma focused on the person in front of him._

_"Don't worry Shark's imouto...I'll rescue Shark!"_

"When I won, I told Shark about what had happened, so we both rushed over to their location. We found Kaito and Shark's imouto on the ground, unconcious. When they woke up, they told us that they switched bodies," Yuma finished.

"Wow...Do you know what happened on their side?" Gauche asked.

"Um...They said that Mizael dueled them and used a card called Barian's Switch. Later though, we found out that it was not Mizael that switched their bodies."

"Do you guys have any idea where they are now?!" Droite asked impatiently.

"We don't...that's the bad thing. They were taken from the portal room we had at our house," Thomas commented.

Droite looked at him. "You guys let them take him?!"

"Droite!" Gauche exclaimed. "Calm down."

Chris shook his head. "No. Barian, or should I say Mizael, gased the place to knock us out, and he took them someplace else that we don't know the location."

"I know where they were taken." Everyone turned to see Dr. Faker and Haruto standing by the doorway.

"Dr. Faker-san?!" Michael asked in surprise. Thomas and Chris glared at him though. Even though the past in behind, inside their hearts, they still feel a resentment towards him. The brothers looked toward Michael. They knew he did too, but unlike them, he is able to hide it.

"Hello, everyone. Gauche? Droite?" Dr. Faker asked.

Gauche and Droite nodded. "Yes. We were visiting the sick children when we ran into Kotori. She told us what happened."

Dr. Faker looked at them both, especially at Droite. "Are you guys willing to help Kaito and his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?!" Droite asked in disbelief and jealousy.

"What?! Kaito and Shark's imouto became boyfriend and girlfriend?!" Yuma also asked in disbelief. Now that he mentions it, everyone, including Haruto, is shocked at the news. They never knew that Kaito had a side like that to him.

"Outo-san...Nii-san and Rio-san are together? Then it must mean that they are going to get married! Fantastic! I've always wanted to have a legitamate older sister!" Haruto exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Everyone looked at his enthusiasm. Last time they checked, Haruto wasn't one to act like this...What was wrong with this world? Then again, this may have been a side that they never knew about...

Chris, before things could get out of hand, asked the question that they all were wondering before Kaito and his girlfriend were discussed. "How can we help them?" Chris asked in suspicion.

Dr. Faker turned to Chris. Even though he knew that their families made "peace" with each other, Dr. Faker also knew that the they still held something against him. Actually, to his surprise, Chris didn't yell at him.

"You guys can help them by going to Numerian, the Numbers' World." Everyone, excluding him and Haruto, widened their eyes.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_'I trusted him! I trusted Kaito to keep her safe...But in the end, the one who is at fault is me...'_ Ryouga thought as he kicked a rock. He was walking by the park as he was remembering the time that Rio had found a bird with a broken wing. Without Rio by his side, he sure felt like a bird with a broken wing. His other half, his only family, was taken away from him again, and he had not been able to protect her. Ryouga kicked another rock in frustration.

"Why...WHY?! BARIAN!"

"You called?" Ryouga turned towards the sound of the voice. He saw Durbe coming out of a portal.

"Durbe?! What are you doing here?!" Ryouga asked angrily.

"I am here to help you."

"Help me?" Ryouga asked in confusion. "You think I'm going to fall for that?! First, you take my sister! Now you are saying that-"

"So I see that Mizael already took care of that..."

Ryouga glared at him. "What?!"

Durbe turned to Ryouga. "I know where Kamishiro Rio and Tenjo Kaito are. They are in Numerian, and I came here to help you go there."

Ryouga glared at him. "Numerian?! What's that?! And how do I know you are telling the truth?! How do I know that you are not trying to trick me?!"

Durbe shrugged and answered the last parts of the questions. "I don't have anything to prove to you that what I am saying is true, so it is your call to wheter you believe me or not."

Ryouga was about to say something, but Durbe continued talking, "Before you make your decision Ryouga, consider these questions: Do you want to help your sister? Why would I go to all this trouble telling you this information to trap you in the end when I could have done so long ago? Most of all, don't you want to have your other wing, your other half, by your side?"

Ryouga widened his eyes. _'Broken wing?...Rio!'_ "Fine! Take me to her! Take me to Rio!"

Durbe blinked and took out a blank card with lettering on the top. All of a sudden, a portal appeared under Ryouga and sucked him in.

Ryouga screamed as he fell into the portal.

Durbe waited until the portal was gone. He then heard chriping and looked around to see the bird. After a while, he saw the bird with a broken wing. He went over to the bird and picked him up.

"Will he be okay?" Durbe asked the bird. The bird just chirped in response as he tended to its wing.

* * *

"Huh?" Ryouga grunted as he took his head in his hand and carefully looked around him. It seemed that he was stuck somewhere else because there was just darkness and grayness surrounding him.

"Kamishiro Ryouga..." Ryouga quickly turned around which caused pain to come in his head. He saw a pale, spiritual, blond, long-haired woman looking at him. She had grey, bright eyes, green bangs, and she was wearing a long, white dress. She was shining all aorund her with a bright light.

"Yes...How do you know my name? Who are you?" Ryouga asked. Then, he quickly widened his eyes. "No way... Are you a Barian?!"

The woman smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry. I am not one of the Barians. Let me introduce myself. My name is Tenjo Mairuko."

Ryouga widened his eyes. "Ten...jo?"

Tenjo Mairuko nodded. "That's right. I am related. Tenjo Kaito and Haruto. I am their mother, and I am also the person who will help you get out of interdimension."

These statements sent Ryouga and his brain into shock that his head couldn't handle it. He collapsed.

* * *

**Oooooh...Another parent has appeared! Who saw that coming?!...If you guys did, you guys come beyond my thinking! So...what do you guys think?! Are you excited?! I know I am! On the other note, I am going to change the summary to fit with the lastest chapter like I did with this one! Yeah...I don't have much to say...Hope you guys enjoyed it and hope to see you guys soon! You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


	10. The Barian and Don Thousand

**Woah! Chapter 10 already?! Then...Let's get on! This chapter is going to be focused mostly on the Barian and Don Thousand because I have realized that I have not given them enough screen time...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

_'They've arrived huh?' _Vector thought as 'Kaito' and 'Rio' appeared in front of Galaxy Queen, also known as the Queen of Numerian. Then some moments later, Kamishiro Ryouga's and Rio's father appeared before them.

"That's her father?" Vector said aloud to himself when he heard Rio say outo-san. "In Numerian? How is that-" Vector stopped talking to himself when he felt Don Thousand connect his voice in his head.

_"Vector!"_

_"Yes Don Thousand-sama?"_

_"I can see through your eyes that Tenjo Kaito and Kamishiro Rio have already met him..."_

_"That's right but-"_

_"That is something to be told when they figure it out...Meanwhile, it seems like our puppet Faker is trying to send Tsukumo Yuma and his friends to Numerian...On the other note, Kamishiro Ryouga is also heading here himself with the help of Tenjo Mairuko..."_

_"Tenjo? As in-"_

_"That's right...I guess that accident wasn't enough to get rid of her...Back to what I was about to say beforehand...I want you to intercept Kamishiro Ryouga. Make sure he does not reach his sister. Understood?"_

_"Understood..." _After that, Don Thousand disconnected with Vector's mind.

"...Why is she still alive?! We made sure that she was dead!" Vector punched the ground in frustration. He then looked up to glare at the group he was spying on. "And now him?!...Just you wait! We are going to get rid of you guys!" With that, Vector transported himself to Ryouga.

* * *

"Gilag...Alit..."

Gilag and Alit looked up from their conversation to see Don Thousand hovering above them. They bowed immediately.

"Yes Don Thousand-sama?"

"Go to Faker's laboratory. Make sure their friends end up somewhere else on Numerian other than where they are."

Gilag and Alit looked at each other, but they nodded nonetheless. "Yes sir." With that, Gilag and Alit disappeared.

* * *

_'They don't know...They never will...Not even Vector...' _Don Thousand thought as he was watching the events on the Barian/Numerian World. _'Kamishiro Ryouga...You look familiar...Truthfully, Kamishiro Rio does too...Where have I seen you guys...? I know-'_

"Don Thousand-sama." Don Thousand turned around to see Durbe.

"Durbe."

"Why did you call for me?"

"I heard that you tried send Kamishiro Ryouga to his sister." This statement made Durbe look away. "You better have a good explanation."

"Kamishiro Ryouga...He resembles Nasch!...In a way...And his sister too...I-"

"That's enough Durbe." Durbe became silent. "Nasch and Merag are dead. Vector killed them, and you know that. Stop with that foolish theory."

"Yes sir." Durbe bowed. "I'll not bring that subject back then."

"Fine. You may leave now." Durbe stood up and left.

_"Oh Durbe. If you just knew how much I know that they are Nasch and Merag...That's the one of the reasons that I let Mizael take them to Numerian...'_

* * *

_'Kaito!...I hope you are making use of Numerian right now!' _Mizael thought as he was spying on Kaito's friends and family in the hospital.

"Mizael? Did Thousand send you here too?" Mizael turned around from the tree he was standing on to see his two fellow Barians, Gilag and Alit.

Mizael hmmped and turned around. "Of course not. I came here to hear about their plan to help Kaito and his girlfriend."

Gilag and Alit widened their eyes. "No way..." Alit began to speak. Gilag slowly nodded. "Tenjo Kaito has a girlfriend?!" Girag fell anime style while Mizael glared at him and then turned back to the hospital room.

"That doesn't matter," Mizael just stated.

Gilag and Alit looked at each other and then turned to the hospital room. "What are they discussing?" Gilag asked.

"Faker came in to tell them about Numerian in order to see if they would want to help Kaito and his girlfriend."

"I see," Alit said as he looked in the hospital room and took note of everyone there. Alit widened his eyes when he saw Gauche. "Hey! That's the guy that I used Barian's Force on!" Then Alit turned to the woman next to him. "And that's his girlfriend, er manager, whatever! Though I wonder what they are doing here..."

Mizael and Gilag ignored him. "How is he planning to send them to Numerian?" Gilag asked.

"By a machine he built from the particles he gathered when he was controlled by Don Thousand," Mizael simply stated.

"Is he going to be able to send them to the exact location you sent Tenjo Kaito and his girlfriend?" Alit asked.

Mizael shook his head. "That's very unlikely seeing that the part of Numerian that Faker knows was not the one that I sent Kaito and Rio to."

"But what if he figures that part out and sends them to the unknown location?" Mizael and Gilag looked at Alit in surprise. Who knew that Alit would ever say something that smart.

"Impossible." Gilag and Alit turned to Mizael. "There is a trick to Numerian that only a few know...You cannot just send anyone anywhere in Numerian as you please. You need to have an exact location. Unless you know where you are specifically sent to in Numerian, you will appear in the interdimensions."

"How...Do you know about this? None of us Barian do," Gilag pointed out.

Mizael smirked. "I know about this because I created Numerian." Gilag and Alit widened their eyes and hung their mouths open.

* * *

"Numerian?! The Numbers' World?!" Yuma shouted. The people who were next to him covered their ears. "What is that?!"

Dr. Faker began explaining. "It is a world created by the Barian in where the Numbers live on. That place is very mystical and has many unknown powers. When I was in the Barian's side, they, or more specifically Mizael, were beginning to create Numerian."

"Wait. Why would the Barian create another world for the Numbers?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"Think about it. They wanted me in the first place to collect the Numbers. Believe it or not, the Numbers have a soul. If they could make the Numbers happy and calm, then they could control them."

"I see..." Kotori began. Everyone looked at her. "By providing a place for their souls to rest at, the Numbers would feel in debt, therefore, they would pay what was given to them."

Dr. Faker nodded. "Exactly. That's the only reason why the other Barian agreed to the making of Numerian."

"What do you mean that that is the only reason that the Barian agreed?" Chris asked, now more curious than ever.

"Mizael only wanted to create the Numerian World for his Number and his Number's family." Everyone widened their eyes, including Haruto.

"No way...Numbers have families?" Michael asked, finding a hard time believing these stories.

"That's true Michael-san." Everyone turned to Haruto who had just spoken. "When I was forced to create a path to the Astral World, I felt the Numbers. When I realized that there was more than that just one Number, I didn't want to believe it. But it seems that it was true."

"Can you prove that fact to us?" Droite asked.

Dr. Faker nodded. "I actually can. But the only way to prove that is to go to Numerian yourselves."

"How selfish of you!" Chris exclaimed. Everyone turned to him in shock. "You just want to use us to mend your relationship with Kaito because you know that Kaito will look at you in a different light if he knows you sent us there! If you know so much about Barian and Numerian, why don't you just go there yourself?!"

Everyone was looking at them back and forth, wondering if the tension between them was going to break into an argument.

Dr. Faker hung his head. "That's true. If I could go there myself, I would. But the thing is-"

"Chris-san." Chris turned to Haruto. "Otou-san is trying very hard to recreate his relationship with nii-san. He would go to Numerian himself, but the Barian have cut off his frequency. In other words, as soon as he tries to cross dimensions, he will get killed."

Chris put his head in his hand. "You're right Haruto-kun." Chris looked at Dr. Faker. "I apoligize Dr. Faker. That was very rude of me to shout."

Dr. Faker shook his head. "It's alright. I know where you are coming from, and I know how you feel. Anyway, are you guys willing to help and save my son?"

Yuma smiled and yelled with excitement. "Of course we are! Kaito and Shark's imouto are our friends! We must help them as much as we can!"

"HEY! Quiet down in there!" Someone shouted from outside the door.

"Sorry!" Everyone shouted back.

* * *

_'W-Where am I...? W-What...'_

"Kamishiro Ryouga...Kamishiro Ryouga!" Ryouga opened his eyes. He abruptly sat up.

"W-Where am I?" He then saw the woman who came to meet him at the interdimension. "You are...Kaito's mother. Tenjo Mairuko..." he recalled.

Tenjo Mairuko nodded. "Yes. At least you remember that."

Ryouga blinked a few times. "Why was I sent here- Don't tell me! Rio was-"

"Incorrect Ryouga-san. You where sent here by mistake."

Ryouga widened his eyes. "WHAT?! How is that possible?! I was supposed to have gone to where Rio is!" Before Mairuko could explain, she widened her eyes and stood in front Ryouga, who was on the ground. Then she glared at the person who was in front of them. Ryouga followed her gaze and preformed the same actions she did one at a time. In front of them stood Vector.

"Vector..." Ryouga growled.

Vector smirked. "Hello Kamishiro Ryouga..." Vector then glanced at Tenjo Mairuko. He glared deeply at her. "Tenjo Mairuko...I see that you are alive..."

Mairuko smirked. "Yeah. You thought you killed me didn't you? Well your plan was foiled!"

Vector smirked back. "It's not going to be the same this time."

Mairuko glared. "We will see about that..."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's a short chapter people...It's just that...Nevermind...I hope you guys liked this chapter and stuff...Yeah I have nothing to say except that I hope to update soon and stuff like that...If you guys have any questions, ask. Same drill as always! ~Ja ne!**


	11. Families

**Now let's give it up for chapter 11! Woo! Let's go through this story! So...have any of you guys seen the lastest episodes? If you have, tell me what you think about them! Other than that, there are spoilers ahead...I think! Actually, I'm not so sure. Either way, if there are, you have been warned! Oh yes. I decided to give Rio's father a name because I am so tired of saying "Rio's father". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"WHAT?! How can one part of a world be called differently if they are in the same territory?" 'Kaito' asked.

"I would hypothesize that the worlds are like our planets. We all live on planet Earth, but the lands are called differently," 'Rio' stated.

Rio's father, Hiromu, nodded. "It's as Kaito says. The U.S.A. is part of planet Earth. Japan is part of planet Earth. Yet we don't refer to the planet as Earth. We instead refer to each land."

"So what you are telling me is that this is the Barian and Numerian World, but...it is part of a bigger planet?" 'Kaito' asked in surprise.

Once again, Hiromu nodded.

"Otou-san! Why is this world so confusing?!" 'Kaito' pouted.

Hiromu sighed. "I don't know Rio..."

"Either way..." The three looked to Galaxy Queen to see her talking. "Tenjo Kaito, Kamishiro Rio...You guys came for the situation of your bodies right?"

'Kaito' and 'Rio' nodded.

"I know how I can help you guys...Come along..." Galaxy Queen walked towards another direction.

The three just stared as she walked. 'Kaito' turned to Hiromu. "Should we follow her outo-san?"

Hiromu nodded. "Yes. She knows this place better than I do." He looked at both 'Kaito' and 'Rio'. "Let's go you two."

They all followed Galaxy Queen.

* * *

"Well Tenjo Mairuko...Why don't you hand me Kamishiro Ryouga?!" Vector screamed evilly. "Or...You can get killed instead..."

Tenjo Mairuko smirked. "Yeah. Like I'm going to let that happen." Mairuko put her right arm up. A duel disk appeared. She drew a card. "Let's go! Galaxy Ice Dragon!"

Vector widened his eyes. "Galaxy?...But that race should be extinct except for a few! How do you-?!" Vector got cut off when a blast of ice was sent towards him. He put up a shield to protect himself. When the attack was done, Vector took off his shield. But Mairuko and Ryouga had disappeared.

He ran over to the spot they were previously in. "Kuso...Mairuko! Even dead you still thwart my plans!"

* * *

"So...do you guys agree with the plan to rescue them?" Dr. Faker asked everyone in the hospital room confirming time and time again. Everyone nodded. Dr. Faker turned to Chris and Thomas. "When did the hospital say you guys could be discharged?"

Chris and Thomas looked at each other. "I think we could leave right now since we did not suffer major injuries. We just got knocked out," Thomas explained.

"She said you guys can leave whenever you want!" Michael called out as he came back into the room after he left to see when his brothers could leave.

"Yosh! Then let's go!" Yuma exclaimed.

"If you guys are going to go help Kaito and his girlfriend, you are wasting your time," a new voice said. The people in the room turned towards the voice. Mizael. Somehow, his appearance only surprised a few people in the room like Gauche and Droite. The others were used to it.

"Hello Mizael," Thomas calmly greeted.

Mizael raised an eyebrow. "You guys are not surprised to see me."

"You have appeared too many times for us not to be," Kotori said.

"Forget that! What do you mean that we are wasting time trying to help Kaito?!" Droite exclaimed. Everyone turned to her.

"He's already getting help from Galaxy Queen and his father-in-law."

"What?!" Everyone shouted. From the father-in-law thing, not the Galaxy Queen part.

Mizael looked at them. "You guys really don't believe that a Number could help people?"

"No!...It's not that...It's..." Kotori trailed off.

"Father-in-law?!" Yuma exclaimed. After a while, he asked, "...What's a father-in-law?!"

Everyone, except Michael, ignored him. "A father-in-law is...the father of the person you are marrying..." Michael trailed off.

Yuma was even more confused. "I still don't get it!"

Mizael shook his head. "You don't need to. It's irrelevant."

"Wait!" Thomas spoke right after Mizael was done. "Father-in-law? As in...Ryouga and Rio's father?"

Yuma, Kotori, and Haruto widened their eyes at that realization. "F-Father?!" Kotori said in shock.

"What? Why is everyone acting surprised?" Chris asked.

Thomas turned to his brother. "Onii-sama, Ryouga's father is dead..." A mix of shocked expressions around the room.

"That does seem reasonable." All faces toward Dr. Faker. "As I was being controlled by Barian, I heard that people were saved before they died and brought to Barian."

Mizael nodded his head. "Exactly as he says. Kamishiro Ryouga's father and mother were brought to Barian before they died in the accident."

"Why were they brought to Barian?" asked Haruto.

Mizael turned towards him. "Blackmail."

"Huh?"

"Don Thousand wanted to blackmail Kamishiro Ryouga and Rio by keeping their father alive and their mother captive."

"Why would he have any reason to blackmail them?" Gauche asked. His voice surprised the people in the room, minus Droite, because they forgot that he was here.

"That I am not aware of-"

"Mizael!" Everyone turned towards the window. Alit came jumping in. "There's trouble!"

Mizael raised an eyebrow. "How big is it?" He went by his side and whispered in his ear. Mizael widened his eyes and looked at Haruto and then at Dr. Faker. "Let's go Alit!" Alit nodded and just like that, they disappeared.

Everyone blinked for a few seconds. Dr. Faker was the first one to break out of his trance. "Well you guys. Come on, let's go." They all nodded and left the room except for Thomas and Chris, so they could change.

"Onii-sama." Chris turned to his brother. "When Alit was whispering to Mizael, Mizael looked at Dr. Faker."

"That's not a surprise Thomas."

"I wasn't finished. But before that, he looked straight at Haruto. If you think about it, that may not seem as a surprise. But if go deeper into that, Barian really has no business with Haruto."

Chris pondered for a moment. "Now that you mention it, you are right...Could it possibly be? There is a chance."

Thomas, at that point felt, that his brother was talking to himseld. He turned to his brother. "What are you talking about Chris?"

"Remember how I used to help outo-san and Dr. Faker back in the day? Kaito's mother was there too."

Thomas widened his eyes. "So are you saying that-?!"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. But for now, let's change and try to find a way to help Kaito and Rio." The two quickly got changed and met the others outside the hospital room. Soon, they all got in a van and drove to Dr. Faker's house.

* * *

"...Where are we Kaito's mother?" Ryouga asked as they were walking on a path after escaping from Vector.

"Walking on the sky."

"What?!" Ryouga exclaimed. He looked down and indeed, they were walking on the sky. Below him, he could see nature and...creatures? _Those must be the Numbers...but...aren't there way too many of them?_

"I know what you must be thinking Ryouga." Ryouga looked up to Kaito's mother. "Those are the Numbers' families."

Ryouga widened his eyes. "Families?!" he asked in disbelief.

Mairuko nodded her head. "Exactly. Just like us humans. The Numbers have families." She looked at him and chuckled. "Don't look so shocked. You are just like Kaito when he was your age."

Ryouga twitched. Why must he always be compared to Kaito? Mairuko looked at him and smiled. "I apologize Ryouga. I know how inconvenient it must be for you to always be compared with my son."

Ryouga hmmphed. "Don't worry. I'm used to it."

Mairuko kept on smiling. "I can tell. You did not yell at me."

Ryouga looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know so much about me?"

"Two sources. Kaito and...your mother."

Ryouga widened his eyes and hung his mouth open. "M...My mother? You...knew my mother? W-When? How?"

"In the real world, I only met her once when you and Rio were three while Kaito was seven and I was pregnant with Haruto. The other times have been here in Numerian."

"Numerian?!" Ryouga shouted. "My mother is alive in Numerian?!"

Mairuko nodded. "Yes. She is. Along with your father."

"W-What...?" This was way too much for Ryouga take in, Mairuko knew. But it was better to tell him now then wait to tell him at the end.

"Ryouga...Do you want to go see your parents?"

Ryouga breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. "Y-Yes..."

Mairuko smiled. "That's the answer I wanted to hear..."

* * *

"Here it is!" Dr. Faker said as the people looked around in awe. The main thing was the huge portal in the middle.

"Sugoi Dr. Faker-san...But, how does it work?" asked Michael.

"Simple. You guys pretty much just step in front of it, hold hands, we press a button, and there you guys go." It was Haruto who explained how the system worked.

"I see...Is there any catch or something?" Chris asked.

Dr. Faker shook his head. "No. At least I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so?" Thomas asked suspiciously.

"This portal will take you to Numerian, but there are chances that you guys might end up in interdimensions. Those chances are highly unlikely since I know exactly where you guys are going."

"You said those chances are highly unlikely, right?" Droite asked, confirming. "Then there are still possibilities of us ending up in those interdimensons."

"Droite's right," Gauche stated. "Even if those chances are minimal, we could still end up in the interdimensions. Therefore, we need to know what to do if we end up in those interdimensions." Everyone nodded.

Dr. Faker sighed. "The truth is, I don't know what you guys need to do-"

"In other words, that is something we are going to have to find out for ourselves, right?" Kotori concluded.

Dr. Faker nodded. "Yes that is correct. I'm sorry you guys-"

"Yosh! Let's all go save Kaito and Shark's imouto!" Yuma exclaimed to the group. All of them nodded.

Dr. Faker looked in surprise at them. "Minna...Arigato!" He bowed to the group.

Haruto looked at his father and smiled at the crew. "Minna...I hope you guys can bring back my brother and my new legal sister!"

Droite twitched while Gauche smiled. He walked over to Haruto and put his hand on his shoulder. "After all your brother has done for us, it is time for us to pay it back."

Haruto smiled as Gauche stood up and went beside Droite, who with everyone else, was standing in front of the portal.

"Are you guys ready?!" Dr. Faker asked. Everyone nodded and took each other's hands. They held on tightly to each other and waited. "Here we go!" Dr. Faker pressed a button. One by one, they began disappearing. Their particles went into the portal, and soon enough, they were gone.

"Are they going to be okay otou-san?" Haruto asked after they had all left.

"They'll be fine...I just hope they are able to help Kaito and his girlfriend."

Haruto smiled. "Yeah...Outo-san? When did Kaito and Rio-san become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Dr. Faker looked confusedly at Haruto. "What do you mean? Weren't they already boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Haruto widened his eyes and shook his head. "No..."

Dr. Faker looked at the portal. "Your brother is going to yell at me when he comes back, huh?"

Haruto smiled. "Yes. Yes he is.

* * *

**I'm sorry you guys! It's been what like a month since I haven't updated? I'm sorry for those who have been waiting! Thank you guys for being patient with me! Now that this chapter is done, things are really going to get exciting since the gang is now going to Numerian!...Or are they?...You're going to have to wait and find out! So tell me what you guys think! You guys know the drill, and I hope to see you guys soon! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
